Dreams on a small daily
by FalconGQ
Summary: Simples páginas de un viejo diario pueden a veces hacer realidad los sueños de uno, pero también a veces solo son simples fantasías alejándonos de la verdadera realidad.
1. First Dream

**Para mí la creatividad o la inspiración es algo que sucede cuando uno menos se lo espera, ¿Por qué lo digo? Simple, me acaba de pasar, estando escribiendo otras historias me percate que tenía una deuda pendiente conmigo mismo, y quizás lo haya logrado escribiendo esta historia…**

**Curioso que lo publique a tan solo unos días de San Valentín y es más, este era un OS, pero…ni yo mismo lo puedo creer, estoy orgulloso de lo que acabo de escribir, puede ser algo demasiado "Cliché" pero la verdad es que a veces este autor puede mejorar o empeorar una historia en un capitulo…Cosas mías. De todas maneras disfruten de la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Dreams on a small daily**

_~ Hace tan solo unos minutos pude encontrar este preciado diario, me alegra que aun sus letras sean legibles de leer, quizás más tarde pueda leerlo._

_(…)_

_La noche es perfecta, en todo el día estuve desesperado de empezar a ojear las amarillentas páginas de estas memorias, ¡al fin lo puedo hacer! _

_(…)_

_Miró la hora, es la media noche, siento el cansancio de mis ojos, recostado en mi cama por un momento imagino si tal vez sea posible que pueda soñar lo que acabo de leer, solo es un simple deseo mío. Dejó a un lado mi valioso tesoro, quizás alguien pueda cumplir mi deseo… eso espero, espero que cuando me despierte, tenga un agradable recuerdo imborrable de mi amada ~_

* * *

_**First Dream**_

No hace mucho tiempo que los rayos del sol atravesaron toda la ciudad de Portual, lugar en donde se llevara a cabo una de las competiciones más importantes para los Coordinadores de toda la región de Hoenn. La gente se levantaba con entusiasmo, en especial 8 jóvenes, ellos habían alcanzado estar entre los 8 mejores de la competición. Sin duda alguna toda esa emoción también recorría cada parte de su ser para una peculiar Coordinadora. En la hermosa y lujosa habitación en donde se encontraba, la paciencia no era uno de sus aliados para este gran día, caminando de un lado a otro trataba de calmar sus ansias que empezaban a controlarla. Su madre con un gesto gracioso miraba el comportamiento de su hija.

—May deberías tranquilizarte —dijo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Cómo crees qué me pueda tranquilizar! estoy a tan solo unas horas de enfrentar quizás la batalla más importante de mi vida —replicó con un puchero—. Tal vez una pequeña caminata me calme.

Las pequeñas risas de su madre se pudieron oír, antes de que May salga por la puerta su mamá la detuvo.

—May, no pensaras salir a la calle con tu pijama ¿no? —Advertía la madre, señalando que su hija aún no se había cambiado de muda.

El ardor en sus mejillas era visible para la avergonzada hija, se miró de pies a cabeza su cuerpo, era cierto, aún estaba con la ropa de dormir puesta. Lo único que se oyó escuchar por parte de ella antes de recoger apresuradamente su ropa y entrar en el tocador, era un: "¡Ya me cambio!".

Miró por enésima su rostro en el espejo, todo lucia perfecto, sin embargo aún faltaba cepillarse su cabello, tardó unos minutos más en salir, mientras se arreglaba pensaba en lo que sucedió hace tan solo unas horas atrás; Ayer fue un gran día para ella, pudo finalmente alcanzar los Cuartos de Final de la competencia, la batalla con Anthony fue bastante reñida, pero el tiempo fue uno de sus aliados, cuando se terminó el tiempo, ella había pasado a la siguiente ronda, la gran felicidad de sus amigos era impresionante.

Con un apretón de manos, Anthony se despedía de May, pero sin antes decir que volvería el próximo año para una revancha. Los halagos de: Ash y Brock no se hicieron esperar, pero también estaban los comentarios pesimistas de Max el hermano menor de May, sin embargo eso no le importó, estaba cerca para alcanzar su meta, no obstante su madre la llamaba. Al frente de ellos la gran pantalla daba los próximos emparejamientos para la siguiente fase de la competencia, fue una gran sorpresa para todos; el próximo rival de May era Drew, una tremenda batalla se daría el día de mañana.

— ¡Ya estoy lista!— exclamó la oji-azul, volviendo a la realidad, se miró por última vez su rostro en el espejo, estaba con todas las ganas de triunfal este día.

Saliendo del tocador, su madre y sus amigos la esperaban.

Con pasos lentos el pequeño grupo de amigos de May atravesaban con dificultad todo el escenario donde se llevaría la antepenúltima fase del Gran festival.

—Debimos ir junto con mi hermana y mi mamá —lamentaba Max, mientras trataba de abrirse campo entre toda la multitud.

—Hubiéramos llegado más antes, si no fuese por…—se detuvo de hablar. Ash otra vez miraba a su gran amigo de Ciudad Plateada, ni siquiera su Pikachu a su lado lo podía creer. Lo mismo de siempre.

—Por favor no quisieras acompañarme a animar a mi amiga yo…— un fuerte dolor en su oreja le impidió seguir "coqueteando" a la misteriosa chica en frente suyo. Para Brock esta clase de eventos era perfecta para mostrar sus grandes dotes de casanova, o eso creía.

— ¡Por tu culpa es que estamos tan atrasados! —reclamaba Max, en ningún momento soltó la oreja de su amigo.

Aun con tantos contratiempos, el pequeño grupo pudo llegar a tiempo, la madre de May esperaba al trio de amigos. Ash como siempre levantaba la mano para ser visto, y con una gran sonrisa decía que habían llegado, atrás de él, Max a duras penas o en todo caso casi desmayándose, arrastraba a Brock por todo el piso, o era por obligación o por otra cosa, el pequeño Balance siempre tenía que estar cuidando de su amigo. Calorine no preguntó porque su hijo arrastraba al moreno, nunca se supo y tal vez nunca se sabría.

Ya habían tomado sus asientos, era cuestión de minutos para que de comienzo la serie de batallas que determinara a los 4 finalistas, el tiempo paso con tranquilidad, en ese tiempo la primera y segunda batalla dio inicio. El grupo pudo observar un gran espectáculo en la segunda contienda por parte de un coordinador llamado Robert; con gracia y belleza derrotó a su oponente en un minuto. Era impresionante.

La tercera batalla empezaba, pero no era cualquier batalla. Una gran rivalidad por fin podía terminar, la batalla entre Drew y May daba comienzo. Vivian anunciaba el inicio de la esperada contienda.

La mirada de Ash jamás se alejó del campo de batalla, de alguna manera May había aprendido la forma de pelear de él, estaba orgulloso de ella. La tenacidad, el empeño y la determinación eran las palabras con la que describiría el entrenador la batalla. El tiempo empezaba a retroceder, faltaba un minuto para que termine, sin duda, la única esperanza que tenía May para ganar, era dejar a los pokémon de Drew debilitados. Combusken y Skitty trataban en los últimos segundos ponerse en ventaja, la adrenalina de ambos podía lograr cualquier hazaña pero, faltaba tiempo.

El sonido ruidoso del tiempo se podía escuchar, la batalla había terminado, el marcador mostraba una clara ventaja por parte de Drew, ganó él.

Los aplausos en todo el campo se podían escuchar, Ash aún estaba orgulloso de su amiga y no solo él, también toda la gente presente. La multitud coreaba a gritos el nombre de la Coordinadora, para ella era un alivio. Todo había terminado.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, el Gran Festival había terminado, el gran ganador fue Robert, todo terminaba. En la calurosa noche, hermosos juegos artificiales engalanaban el cielo oscuro junto con las estrellas, una pequeña fiesta se realizaba cerca de la gran playa de Portual. Entre toda la gente cierta Coordinadora buscaba un lugar para sentarse, lo pudo encontrar, con la barriga llena, descansaba unos segundos, pero su atención fue distraída al ver unas pequeñas explosiones provenientes no muy lejos de ella. La intriga que sentía la dominó, se dirigió a dónde provenía dichas explosiones.

Entre toda la gente, cierto entrenador buscaba algún postre para aligerar su estómago, no fue el único en comer demasiado, también su Pikachu estaba en las mismas condiciones. Buscó por todas partes, no lo podía hallar, pero entre tanta búsqueda lo pudo encontrar, en una pequeña mesa se encontraba un cono de helado; la agilidad y velocidad del entrenador, se hacía presente. Justo cuando llegaba, una delicada mano se interpuso en su camino, ambos tuvieron las intenciones de tomar el codiciado helado.

Rápidamente la muchacha alejo su mano, podía notarse un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Perdón, no quería interrumpirle —se disculpaba la jovencita, colocando ambas manos en su pecho, y desviando su mirada.

Ash con una sonrisa, examinaba a la muchacha que al parecer tenía la mima edad que él; el cabello era rubio y muy largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, era sujetado por un hermoso moño rojo, tenía puesto un vestido corto, sin mangas haciendo juego con su moño rojo, las pequeñas sandalias azules complementaban su vestimenta.

—No importa, si quieres puedes tenerlo —dijo el entrenador. Miraba otra vez a la muchacha y alzaba el cono de nieve —. Ten.

Para ella parecía un sueño, hizo un gran esfuerzo para mirar al joven que era amable con ella.

—E-está bien...—respondió, lentamente cogía el cono, la mirada alegre de él y su Pikachu era adorable, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, había olvidado los modales— ¡Ah!...lo lamento por mi descortesía, me llamo Sarah… un gusto conocerte… ¿eh?

—Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta —se presentó, —y este es mi amigo Pikachu.

No hacía falta la presentación, ella sabía perfectamente quien era el chico al frente de ella, había algo que le quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo. Miro por un momento hacia atrás, sus amigas la estaban observando. Era ahora o nunca.

—A-ash…yo sé que recién nos conocemos…pero podías… -i-i-i…—no pudo terminar, el gran parlante era encendido.

—Muy buenas noches queridos invitados, estamos a pocos minutos de terminar esta magnífica velada, pero antes, realizaremos un pequeño baile de clausura. Por favor, todos están invitados a participar de este pequeño baile…

—Vaya, será mejor que nos vayamos ¿no crees Pikachu?—decía el entrenador, empezando a irse, pero fue detenido.

— ¡Espera…!

— ¿Hum?… ¿pasa algo?

—Y-yo… ¿cómo te lo puedo decir?…T-tú…p-podías…p-podías…—no sabía cómo terminar la frase, —_díselo de una vez, no seas tímida_—pensaba en su pequeña cabeza, miró otra vez a Ash, parecía algo confundido, en un momento, soltó rápidamente todo lo que tenía que decirle — ¡¿ASH PODIAS BAILAR CONMIGO?!

Era tan fuerte su voz que casi toda la gente reunida allí lo escuchó, en especial cierto criador.

—Claro, aunque no se bailar…

—Ah, bueno…no importa. Debes estar muy ocupado para estar bailando con una chiquilla como yo…espera ¿qué dijiste?

—Que no se bailar.

—No, más antes de eso

—Que acepto bailar contigo.

— ¡En serio!... entonces nos vemos en unos minutos, te espero en este mismo lugar, no te olvides

Era tan rápida, que apenas terminado de hablar se alejó de allí sin siquiera despedirse de Ash, además que se había olvidado el pequeño helado.

—Se olvidó—dijo, recogiendo el cono de helado que había olvidado Sarah. —Pikachu, será mejor que vayamos a decirle a nuestros amigos que nos quedaremos un poco más.

Saliendo de la gran sala, él empezaba a buscar a sus amigos, no tardó mucho en encontrarlos. Todos estaban reunidos en las afueras del gran salón, sospechosamente alguien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era tal su sonrisa que el entrenador tuvo las intenciones de preguntarle. "¿Brock porque estas tan feliz?" preguntó.

El moreno simplemente advirtió un: "Ya lo sabrás", bastante curiosa su forma de responder, de entre todos solo faltaba una persona y era: May.

— ¿Dónde estará mi hermana?— interrogó el menor de los Balance, desde hace un buen rato que no veía a su hermana.

—Ella creo que iba a la playa —mencionó la madre de los hermanos—.Vayamos a buscarla.

La playa de Portual quedaba a unos pasos de la gran fiesta de clausura, todo el grupo fue a buscarla, en el camino: Ash y Brock mantenían una interesante conversación.

—Dime Ash, ¿te sucedió algo increíble esta noche? —preguntó el moreno, ellos estaban unos pasos atrás de Calorine y Max.

— ¡Sí! Vi a una gran cantidad de Pokémon —respondió con gran entusiasmo—. ¿No es así Pikachu? —su pokémon asentía con una gran "Chaaa".

Estaba algo incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, Brock casi se cae de la impresión.

—Ash…llegaras tarde esta noche ¿no? —volvió a preguntar.

—Si

— ¿Por qué?

—Estaré en un baile

Si, había acertado, su amigo era todo un casanova, Brock siempre tuvo la esperanza que Ash tenía cierta atmosfera que atraía a cualquier chica. Unos simples consejos de su "Master" harían a Ash el galán de la noche. Imaginaba al entrenador siendo acechado por varias chicas, él corría por todo el lugar, justo cuando pensaban que lo habían atrapado. "¡Bam!", todos caen rendidas por los grandes piropos lanzados a diestra y siniestra por el galán… "¡Sí!" gritó efusivamente el Líder de gimnasio volviendo a la realidad, si eso pasara, sin duda Brock seria reconocido como el gran "Don Juan" que es.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo Ash, hay que prepararte —dijo el moreno, pero estaba hablando al vacío, su amigo estaba más adelante charlando con los Balance—. ¡Espérenme!

(…)

Desde hace un rato veían a May hablando con Drew, su madre no quiso interrumpirles, la mirada de Ash en la pareja de Coordinadores era algo alegre, terminado de hablar, el peli-verde se alejaba, no sin antes dejar su característica sello de despedida. La mirada perdida de May hacia su rival fue interrumpida por un "ataque de helado".

— ¿Quieres?—preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

La mayor parte del tiempo Brock solo miraba la situación; miró el repentino sonrojo y negación que realizaba la castaña, por el comentario de su madre. El comportamiento del pelinegro no cambio en lo más mínimo, eso le sorprendió al moreno.

— ¡Vamos a dormir tengo sueño! —exclamó Max, dando un pequeño bostezo.

—Sí, ya es muy tarde—dijo su madre

De camino a sus habitaciones, solo la familia Balance hablaba, Ash se mantenía callado, Brock solo mantuvo la mirada en su amigo.

— ¿Ash no tienes que ir al baile?

— ¡Es cierto!, se me había olvidado

— ¿De qué baile están hablando?—interrogó May

— ¡Ah!...es verdad. Una chica se le confesó a Ash en la fiesta—dijo Max

— ¿Se le confesó?—volvió a preguntar la castaña.

En un cambio repentino, la situación había cambiado, Brock tenía que intervenir.

— ¡Vaya!…ya es muy tarde —dijo, mirando el supuesto reloj que tenía en su mano, "no lo tenía"—Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será un gran día —mencionó, con una sonrisa nerviosa, en unos segundos arrastró a Ash y a Max a la habitación.

Sin Embargo May….

(…)

* * *

**~¡**_No! ¡Porque tuve que despertar! ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo los sueños fueran eternos, volví a vivirlo, a recordarlo, era…era como si yo mismo fuera la persona que veía todos mis actos y también las de ella. No tengo otra opción que levantarme, solo espero que este día pase rápido, quizás tenga otra oportunidad de soñar con ella nuevamente, eso es lo que más quiero, quiero que esta semana pase lo más rápido posible. ~_

* * *

_~ Al igual que todos los días se despierta y se va, al igual que todos los días llega y duerme, esa es la rutina de él. Pero esta mañana pude notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, aunque él completamente me ignora, ¡no me importa! Seguiré esperando todo el tiempo necesario para que él me acepte. Porque soy la única persona que le queda en esta vida…~_


	2. Second Dream

**Creo que me salio algo OoC Ash... en todo caso mis disculpas. En fin, disfruten de la lectura. Nos vemos.**

**EDIT: Y muchas gracias a los que revisaron.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Dreams on a small daily**

~ La noche se apodera de todo el lugar, solo falta unos pocos kilómetros para que llegue a "casa" aunque realmente no lo es. Son pequeñas nostalgias provenientes de mi corazón que impiden que siga caminando por este inmenso bosque, son aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que me detienen pensar con claridad. Siento la gélida brisa pasar por todo mi rostro, las estrellas aun no aparecen, quizás pueda reposar por un minuto.

(…)

Parece que me deje llevar por el tiempo, sin pensar absolutamente en nada, descanso mi cabeza en la corteza de un árbol, las ganas de dormitar aparecen sin ningún aviso, tal vez ahora pueda volver a soñar con ella, eso espero. ¿Acaso podre soñar lo mismo de anoche? Me preguntó…quizás si o quizás no… ~

* * *

**Second Dream**

No hace mucho que Ash esperaba el veredicto final de su amigo.

—Te ves bien —afirmó—. Ahora podrás ser el alma de la fiesta.

Miró otra vez su vestimenta: consistía en un pantalón jean algo ajustado color azul, además de una camisa negra y por si fuera poco no tenía su gorra.

—Me siento desnudo —habló— ¿Por qué no puedo llevar mi gorra?

—Pero que dices, te ves bien así —contestó —Debes en cuando tienes que probar nuevas cosas.

—No lo sé, esa gorra es parte de mí…

—Te ves bien así Ash—habló Max uniéndose a la conversación.

—Pues si ustedes lo dicen…—y otra vez volvió a mirarse en el espejo — ¿Puedo por lo menos llevar a Pikachu?

— ¡No!—respondieron ambos y de esa forma terminaba la conversación.

Los pequeños bullicios de los chicos eran escuchados por los huéspedes de la habitación contigua. May apretaba el botón de apagado de la televisión, soltó un largo suspiro, se levantaba del sofá, miró otra vez la hora 10:34 PM. Ya la fiesta de clausura se estaba realizando, aun no salía de su impresión recordó por un momento lo sucedido anteriormente mientras buscaba una limonada en el refrigerador.

Ella rápidamente se interpuso en el camino del criador que trataba de hacer "escapar" al entrenador.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digan lo que está pasando —dijo May abriendo completamente sus brazos.

Brock buscaba una buena excusa para salir de la tan apretada situación en la que estaba.

—Yo…Ash… ¿Eh?...Baile —jamás en su vida había tartamudeado de esa forma, pero no tenía otra opción que fingir estar nervioso y distraer a su amiga, con una señal indicaba a Max salir con vida junto con el entrenador mientras él se sacrificaba por su grupo. —P-pues…Ayer…Hoy… ¿Joy?

Parecía que su plan daba resultados a pocos pasos de llegar a las escaleras y subir a sus habitaciones intentaban salir de la cantidad de preguntas que hacia la Balance pero se habían olvidado de algo, había otra persona que quería saber las respuestas.

— ¿Max a dónde vas?—preguntó con las manos cruzadas la mamá de los Balance

— ¿Yo? —Max giraba para ver a su madre — Voy a-a dormir

—Que tengas buenas noches hijo —respondió —. Pero deja a Ash por favor.

En ese momento el entrenador no sabía lo que pasaba, mirando el comportamiento de Brock que increíblemente seguía distrayendo a May además de la cara de disculpa de Max que se iba a su habitación, solo tendría que decir la verdad. No había ningún problema en contarlo lo que pasaba, no era como si se acabara el mundo o algo por el estilo.

—Tengo una cita —dijo, aunque claro estaba que no sabía perfectamente el significado de aquella palabra.

— ¿Cita?—rápidamente hablo May acercándose al entrenador…—Primero dices que se te confesó y ahora dices que tienes una cita con ella ¿Cuánto tiempo la llevas conociendo?

—2 horas más o menos —respondía, claro que no miró la actitud de Brock que al parecer hacía gestos graciosos para que Ash no abriera la boca.

Se había formado todo un malentendido…

* * *

Suspiró de nuevo, dejo de beber, era increíble cómo era Ash, y luego se dirigió a su recamara, tenía cierto malestar.

— ¡Y todo es por su culpa! —decía mientras se lanzaba a su cama.

No era como si estaría celosa o algo así, tal vez simplemente era que...que ni ella misma sabía lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso eran celos? Suspiró de nuevo, alguna vez le contaron que nunca era bueno suspirar demasiado, si lo hacías cada vez escapaba la felicidad de tu cuerpo, si era verdad lo que le contaron, ella era una persona infeliz en estos momentos.

Apretó su almohada contra su pecho.

—Tonto —Fue lo último que dijo mientras trataba de dormir.

Ella no se dio cuenta que su madre la veía.

—Acabaros Charizard

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Ash, al parecer lo comparaban extrañamente con el pokémon de fuego.

—Ya...vete. Llegaras tarde a tu "ci-ta"—dijo el moreno, aunque no era necesario hacer tanto énfasis en la última palabra, de todas maneras deseaba suerte a su amigo.

— ¿En verdad no puedo llevar a mi Pikachu?

— ¡Adiós!

Rápidamente le cerraron la puerta, no tuvo otra opción que irse, llegaría tarde si no lo hacía, le molestaba algo el pantalón ajustado que llevaba mientras bajaba por las escaleras, no era de las favoritas del entrenador. Por último, antes de irse miró otra vez el edificio, no olvidaba nada, pero habría jurado que vio que alguien le miraba por una de las ventanas, para luego cerrar rápidamente la cortina.

No era demasiado largo el camino hacia la fiesta, estaba a unas calles del hotel en donde estaban, curiosamente en su camino varias chicas al parecer comían al entrenador con los ojos, pero él ni cuenta se dio.

Sin duda las estrellas y la luna combinaban perfectamente con el hermoso escenario de la fiesta, varios entrenadores y coordinadores se lanzaban por las calles de todo Portual para disfrutar del cálido ambiente festivo que había, con o sin novia, eso no importaba, este tipo de eventos era perfecto para conocer gente nueva, lo que se perdió Brock. Por Arceus.

No tardó en llegar, el único problema que había era encontrar a Sarah, buscó entre toda la gente, mientras que el animador de la fiesta subía al escenario.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la fiesta de clausura del Gran Festival! ¡¿Están listos para bailar?!

La gente alegremente y con gritos afirmaba, lentamente la música empezaba a sonar por los grandes parlantes…Ash aún no había encontrado a Sarah, era imposible encontrarla entre toda esta multitud, pero de pronto una mano le sujeto por el brazo alejándolo un poco de toda la muchedumbre.

— ¡Viniste! —exclamó Sarah.

— ¡Claro que vendría!

Bueno se quedaron callados unos segundos, ninguno de los dos iniciaba la conversación, hasta que ella al fin se animó.

— ¿Y? ¿C-como me veo?—preguntó apenada ocultando su rostro en su hermoso cabello rubio.

La miró otra vez, sin duda alguna el hermoso vestido plateado le sentaba espectacular, con unos grandes aretes en forma de un Lugia, ella era realmente hermosa.

—Te ves bien—contestó, era la primera vez que hacia un cumplido a una chica, aunque eso lo aprendió hace unos minutos por parte de Brock.

—En serio —dio alegremente — ¡Pues vamos a bailar!

Un simple gesto en su sonrisa confirmaba la propuesta.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse la fiesta a unas calles de aquí?—se preguntaba así misma, la melodía de las canciones se podía escuchar claramente en su habitación. Trataba de taparse los oídos con las almohadas, pero era imposible, esta noche no dormiría, por un momento se levantó, miro por su la gran ventana que conectaba con la calle, y vio las grandes luces vario color que sobresalían de la fiesta.

— ¿Podrá bailar?—preguntó a ningún lado —Él se veía lindo.

De alguna manera soltó una pequeña risa, imaginaba como bailaría su amigo, podría ver los pequeños tropiezos que tendrían, pero sería bastante gracioso y divertido…Quizás ella podía enseñar el entrenador "¿Pero qué estoy pensando?" rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza, además él ya tenía una pareja… Suspiró de nuevo, había algo que no podía describirlo perfectamente, quizás era hora averiguarlo…rápidamente abrió su closet, y miro el hermoso vestido para esta calurosa noche de verano.

* * *

—Auchhh

—Perdón —por enésima vez en la noche se disculpaba el entrenador, no era uno de sus fuertes el bailar Vals, no en serio, no era bueno bailando. Le era difícil seguir los pasos de su amiga, tenía algo de preocupación en su rostro los consejos de Brock no funcionaban. "Si tienes problemas al bailar solo imagina ser un Volveat volando por las grandes praderas junto con tu Illumise" Bien no entendió lo que dijo su amigo. Quizás solo debería seguir el melodioso ritmo de la música, si, tal vez eso funcionaria.

—Auchhh

O quizás no.

/_

Llevaba varios minutos viéndose en el espejo, solo faltaban algunos toques y estaría lista.

— ¡Seguro con esto bastara! —exclamó con algarabía, justo cuando abrió su puerta una persona la esperaba.

— ¿Ya te vas hija?—era su madre la que le preguntaba.

—Yo…

—Que te diviertas mucho—dijo.

—Gracias mamá

Una madre siempre estaría feliz si su hija también lo estaba, ya sabía desde hace rato lo que sucedía, pero era mejor que May lo descubra por si sola.

* * *

Buscaba alguna bebida para su compañera, sentía que había causado grandes problemas a su compañera, por un momento la música descansaba, tanto los jóvenes y muchachas buscaban algún lugar para descansar, pronto iniciaría la siguiente ronda, entre tanto movimiento de la gente para Ash le fue difícil buscar a su amiga, después de unos minutos la pudo encontrar, pero no de la forma en la que quería.

— ¡Hasta que al fin lo hiciste Sarah! —exclamó una de las tres chicas a lado de la rubia

— ¡Sí!, ¡no sabía que tenías ese lado tan tierno! ¡Me sorprendiste por atrapar a ese estúpido entrenador! —decía otra de las chicas

—Fue fácil, pero vayamos al grano, me deben la apuesta —dijo Sarah

—Pero que dices, si aún no termina la fiesta —hablo la tercera chica

— ¿Ah…? Si mas no recuerdo la apuesta era invitar al primer idiota que veías…ya lo hice —dijo —Además que ya sufrí demasiado con ese idiota que ni bailar sabe… ¡Parece un Ónix, no tiene pies!

La carcajada de las chicas se pudo escuchar. Pero se detuvo cuando un vaso de cristal se partió en mil pedazos. Ash no podía creer que fue engañado…

— ¿Oye ese no es el chico con el que estabas bailando?

—Sí, si es él. ¿Qué harás Sarah ahora?

— ¿Acaso me importa? —Dijo la rubia —Oye niñito, que tal si me traes otro refresco y que sea rápido.

Rápidamente Ash se alejó de ahí.

—Te pasaste Sarah

— ¡Y a mí qué! Ya de una vez paguen la apuesta…

Entre toda la multitud se podía ver a un entrenador saliendo a toda costa de la fiesta, le era imposible retener las lágrimas, no era por los insultos de aquellas chicas, solo era que no pudo aprender a bailar. Recordaba muy bien la noche cuando los Volveats y Illumise de Romeo y Julieta bailaban por todo el cielo, en ese momento May dijo que quisiera bailar de esa forma, sin dudarlo Ash se comprometió en aprender a bailar. Fue esa razón por la que aceptó la propuesta de la tal Sarah, pero ahora eso no importaba…todo era un engaño.

Justo cuando llegaba a la salida una delicada mano le detuvo.

— ¿Ash? ¿Estás bien?

No podía imaginar lo que pasaba, justo era la persona con la que no quería encontrase. May. Rápidamente trato de reponerse.

—May… ¿qué haces aquí?

—No me respondiste la pregunta

— ¿Qué?...no pasa nada, es solo que quería un poco de aire fresco. Mejor me marcho.

Justo cuando se iba fue detenido otra vez. May ya no quiso preguntar más, con una sonrisa, invito al pelinegro.

— ¿Bailamos?—Fue lo único que dijo, mientras varias parejas se alistaban para la siguiente ronda.

—Y-yo no sé bailar—trato de excusarse.

—Yo tampoco—dijo —Sera divertido si aprendemos los dos.

No supo cómo acepto quizás sea por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, o simplemente porque su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Esta vez fue muy divertido que bailar con esa tal Sarah. Con pequeños tropiezos, risas y una inmensa alegría ambos se divirtieron toda la noche, la noción del tiempo desapareció para ellos, después de una horas eran casi todo unos expertos aunque una que otra pisada se podía ver… la música se detuvo por segunda vez, pero eso no detuvo que ambos dejaran de bailar.

—Aun no me dijiste como me veo esta noche… ¿Es que acaso no estoy linda?

La miro con detenimiento, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, su cabello estaba suelto, parecía todo un ángel. El entrenador no pudo hablar.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes?

—Y-yo

—No importa ya me lo dirás.

Con el pasar del tiempo solo ellos eran los únicos bailando en el escenario, para May al fin había comprendido lo que no podía entender, ahora estaba más que segura lo que de ahora en adelante tendría que hacer. Por otra parte Ash sentía algo que nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Esto se podía definir como algo más que amistad

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué hermosa pareja tenemos esta noche! —Dijo el animador de la fiesta — ¡Por favor DJ ponga la música más hermosa que tenga!

Lentamente la música empezaba a sonar, para ambos lo sucedido esta noche jamás se olvidaría.

— ¿Qué tal si bailamos esta última pieza?

— ¡Claro!

La tonada sonaba sin nada más que hacer ambos coordinaba sus pasos, pronto se escuchó el coro de la canción.

**Together We'll Make a Promise**

Todo parecía perfecto, un recuerdo fue vuelto a revivir, quizás en las pequeñas páginas de un diario sea posible volver a soñar, y tal vez y solo tal vez tus anhelos puedan ser cumplidos

_"Simples páginas de un viejo diario pueden a veces hacer realidad los sueños de uno, pero también a veces solo son simples fantasías alejándonos de la verdadera realidad"_

Pero esto era un sueño

* * *

**—Ash…Ash…despierta**

Oigo que alguien me llama, tengo que despertar, siento las pequeñas lagrimas que salen de mis ojos, y no es para menos lo pude recordar.

**—Me tenías preocupada… ¿Estas bien?**

No tengo ganas de responder, solo me levantó, solo espero que pase rápido esta semana.

**— ¡Detente!**

Una mano me sujeta la chaqueta, quizá fui demasiado grosero con ella.

—Está bien me disculpó —respondo.

**—No es eso…es solo ¿Por qué lloras?**

—Eso no importa ahora ¿o sí?

**—Quizás.**

—Entonces me voy

**—Cumplirás con tu promesa ¿verdad?**

Me detengo, si es verdad, no puedo romper mi promesa.

—Lo voy a cumplir…

**—Eso está bien…yo…**

—Siempre y cuando si ella no vuelve…si eso pasara, entonces me casare contigo…Serena.


	3. Third Dream

**Muy bien, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que con este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas, aunque claro está que falta mucho para que termine esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, ahora me despido, nos vemos.**

**EDIT: Por cierto Cuinsi45, espero que con este capítulo se hayan despejado tus dudas, y por lo demás, bueno leí "Pedro Páramo" pero a diferenciada del gran Autor que mencionaste solo soy un simple aficionado a la escritura, bueno ya dije todo, ahora si me despido.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Dreams on a small daily**

_~ La torrencial lluvia me impide salir por el resto del día, a veces siento que aquellas gotas de lluvia son las lágrimas de mi alma, quizás lo sea. El tiempo parece no transcurrir, lo único que hago es mirar por la ventana el frio espectáculo que me brinda la lluvia; el fuerte viento arrebata con fuerza las pequeñas hojas llorosas de los árboles, algunos pokémon desafortunados buscan cobijo en algún lugar del bosque, en otros tiempos tal vez mirar la lluvia sin hacer nada me parecería aburrido y tedioso, pero ahora es un momento de reflexión y paz en mi interior._

_(…)_

_La puerta se abre pasaron más de dos horas desde que apaciguó la lluvia, no miró a la persona que entra, solo vivimos dos personas en esta casa, si, solo nosotros dos, creo que está más por decir que ella es Serena._

— _**¿Ya comiste?**_

_Escuchó su pregunta, la verdad es que en estos tiempos comer es el último de los problemas que tengo que pensar._

—_**Si quieres te traje algo de sopa, está en la mesa.**_

_Solo asiento con la cabeza, sigo parado en la ventana observando todo el entorno. Quizás leer el diario de ella me distraiga un poco. Mientras me dirijo a mi habitación me topó con mi compañera._

—_**Iré a recoger la correspondencia…no tardó.**_

_Me habla mientras me sonríe, y otra vez asiento con la cabeza, ella se va. No demoró mucho en llegar a mi habitación, en el mismo lugar en donde lo deje se encuentra aquel amarillento cuaderno, recostándome en mi cama lo empiezo a ojear._

_(…)_

_Lo leí, fueron hermosos tiempos los que pase con ella cuando estaba en Hoenn y Kanto. Ahora tengo hambre, vaya que soy impredecible. Mientras bajo veo a Serena leer las cartas que llegaron, supongo que la mayoría son de su madre y la mía._

— _¿Llegó algo interesante? —le preguntó, pero me extraña su reacción, rápidamente oculta un pequeño sobre azul de mi ojos._

—_**N-no lo mismo de siempre—**__me responde con nerviosismo, quizás debería indagar más, pero la verdad ni yo mismo le cuento lo que me pasa a mí._

— _¿Puedes calentarme la sopa?_

— _**Claro**_

_(…)_

_Después de comer, no regresó a mi cuarto, esta vez por lo menos intentare hablar con ella pero creo que escogí el momento equivocado, desde hace varios minutos le veo escribiendo varias cartas…parece que son invitaciones…de todas maneras no quiero preguntar, ya se lo que me dirá: "Solo estoy previniendo" Ahora me invade el sueño, espero que como las anteriores noches pueda soñar con ella…eso espero._

* * *

**Third Dream**

Después de aquel inolvidable baile bajo las estrellas y la luna, la relación entre ambos parecía aumentar de nivel, a veces Brock creía que ya eran novios, pero no lo eran y ese quizás sea el mayor problema que tendrían a lo largo de todo el tiempo que estarían juntos. El campeonato de Hoenn había terminado, Ash quedo entre los 8 mejores del torneo, de todas maneras el torneo no era el único que acababa, el viaje de Ash y May por Hoenn también había terminado, sin embargo esto solo era el fin y el comienzo de otra aventura.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el entrenador junto con su Pikachu llegara a pueblo Paleta, como siempre estaba listo para empezar otra nueva aventura, ya estaba decidido, iría por Kanto para tratar de conseguir los 8 símbolos dispersados por toda la región. Sin embargo para empezar su aventura tenía que esperar a una amiga o mejor dicho a varios amigos.

— ¿Sabes cómo paso esto? —preguntó cierto entrenador, aun sin entender lo que sucedía.

— ¡Yo no sabría que mi hermano vendría!—decía cierta coordinadora, mirando de reojo a su hermano que había frustrado sus planes de viajar solamente con Ash.

— ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —Dijo el menor de los Balance —Papá y Mamá me dieron permiso para acompañaros.

— ¡No me hables!

Bueno, no todo fue como lo querían, para su suerte también Brock se unía a esta nueva aventura, "como los viejos tiempos" hablaba Max. Pero rápidamente le dieron un golpe en su cabeza de parte de su hermana. "Si como los viejos tiempos". Respondía.

No fue hasta cierto día donde la relación del entrenador y la coordinadora creció un poco más.

Bastaba ver el cansancio que tenía el grupo después de tan ardua carrera en busca de un refugio para la lluvia, para su mala suerte el repentino torrencial les había sorprendido.

— ¿Brock no dijiste que no llovería? —interrogaba con molestia el entrenador, mientras cubría de la lluvia a su Pikachu.

—No es mi culpa que la presentadora del tiempo se haya equivocado… ¡en verdad se veía linda!

—Creo que no te jale lo suficiente de tu oreja—dijo Max acercándose al criador.

—Si tan solo...ella y yo…—decía, imaginándose tal vez una inolvidable cita con la hermosa chica del tiempo, pero sus fantasías fueron cortadas —Oye eso duele…no… ¡ya no lo volveré hacer!

—Eso es para que aprendas

—Chicos ya dejen de jugar ¿Cuánto tiempo nos falta para llegar al Centro Pokémon? —preguntaba May.

—Haber déjame ver—sacaba su valiosa guía de Viajes Pokémon— ¡Vaya!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Falta mucho? —interrogó el entrenador.

—Según mi mapa al parecer no tenía que haber un bosque aquí… Creo que nos pasamos…vaya un error de esos le pasa a cualquiera…

Todo el grupo se detenía, se podía sentir un aura no tan amistosa, por alguna razón la oreja del moreno corría peligro, por alguna razón la vida del moreno estaba en peligro…

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntaba el criador… no hubo respuesta.

Tal vez el silencio existente de sus amigos le empezaba a preocupar. Quizás le dio miedo cuando cierto niño se acercaba a él con todas las intenciones de destruir toda la sensibilidad de su oreja derecha, quizás le dio miedo cuando sus otros dos compañeros alistaban dos pokébolas; podría jurar que eran las de Combusken y Sceptile, si, no podía olvidar esas dos peculiares y redondas pokébolas, pero no todo fue en contra del criador, la lluvia por fin acababa, bueno por lo menos eso terminó, sin embargo el bosque y los pequeños pokémon que rondaban por el lugar, eran testigos de la masacre de un querido criador pokémon.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo por fin salía del bosque, aunque no todos en buen estado...Dejando el tema de quien estaba malherido, el grupo buscó asilo en el Centro Pokémon, ya la noche también les había sorprendido. Era momento perfecto para el grupo.

Reunidos en una mesa, cada uno pensaba en sus planes, no faltaba mucho para que el próximo reto de Ash de inicio, también estaba cerca el próximo concurso de May sin duda esta semana estarían bastantes ocupados. Desde el baile en Portual ambos no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar.

Pero eso podría cambiar ahora.

—Debo de jugar bien mis cartas —pensaba May, mientras veía al entrenador alimentar a su Pikachu…

—Sucede algo May…te vez muy pensativa—indicó su hermano.

—No, no es nada.

— ¿Disculpa Brock ya pediste las habitaciones?—interrogó de repente May.

—No, no he tenido tiempo, pero ya los pido —empezaba pararse, pero fue detenido por su amiga.

—Está bien, yo voy por ti…

—Gracias May.

— ¡Ya lo tengo!

(…)

En todo el Centro los viajeros se iban a sus habitaciones, esperando dormir cómodamente y tranquilamente había cierta paz, pero aquella tranquilidad fue rápidamente acabada cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¡¿Cómo qué yo no tengo una habitación para dormir?!—chilló Ash…

—Lo lamento Ash, solo quedaban dos habitaciones, una tiene dos camas; ahí dormirán Brock y Max y la otra solo tiene una y ahí dormiré yo…—explicaba la castaña.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros…solo hay una forma de solucionar el problema. Y esa es…

—Sí, y esa es decirle a la enfermera que nos preste la habitación que tiene en la recepción —indicaba Brock, que había encontrado la solución al problema auto-realizado que tenían. — Iré a hablarle. Así también puedo decirle si tal vez esta noche… ¡No!..¡Eso duele Max!— Brock era llevado a rastras por su verdugo.

Al parecer los planes de la castaña se habían arruinado, se veía bastante preocupada.

—No te preocupes May, ya verás que ellos me conseguirán una habitación—decía Ash, tratando de consolar a su amiga —No es así Pikachu.

—Gracias Ash…aunque no estoy preocupado por eso.

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Te recuerdas lo de esa noche? — ella esperaba que el entrenador contestara con un rotundo no, conociéndolo perfectamente lo tendría que hacer.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, jamás lo olvidaría.

Hubo una gran sonrisa de ambos, no hace mucho tiempo que ellos esperaban con ansias poder estar a solas y hablar lo que sucedió aquella magnifica noche, y lo que sus corazones pudieron sentir, pero estar en verdad solos sería un verdadero problema.

—Listo—decía Brock mostrando las plateadas llaves en su mano —Ahora todos podremos dormir tranquilos.

—Gracias Brock —decía el entrenador recibiendo las llaves, pero la repentina seriedad del menor de los Balance le intrigaba— ¿Qué pasa Max?

—Ah...no es nada. Es solo que la enfermera dijo que tenía varios cuartos, vaci…

— ¡Llenos!, todos están ocupados, si eso era lo que dijo—decía con nerviosismo la castaña, tapando con sus manos la boca de su hermano — ¿No es así Max? —la cara que tenía en ese momento su hermana haría cambiar de opinión a cualquiera, y eso paso con su pequeño e indefenso hermano que solo asentía con su cabeza.

Sin entender lo que pasaba todos se fueron a dormir, aunque esta noche estaba lejos de acabar.

No habían pasado varios minutos desde que el pelinegro estaba recostando en su litera observando el techo de su cuarto, tal vez la repentina vuelta de la lluvia le impedía dormir. En ese tiempo solo pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, pero no referido a su conquista al Frente de la Batalla, era otra cosa…se levantó, quiso prender la luz de su habitación para poder buscar algo en su mochila, pero no se encendió, al parecer había un apagón en todo el Centro. Miro el reloj de su Pokédex; marcaba las 22:34 de la noche, no podía hacer nada, lo que quiso buscar lo haría mañana en la mañana, se volvía a recostar, su Pikachu dormía a su lado tranquilo, su pokémon no percibía la lluvia ni tampoco los escasos pero poderosos truenos que hacia el cielo, algo de envidia tenía el entrenador por la pacifica velada que pasaba su Pikachu. Volvió a mirar al techo, quizás así pueda dormirse era lo que pensaba, pero no fue así. Ahora sentía sed.

Por otro lado cierta persona bajaba con cautela las escaleras, buscaba el pequeño cuarto que se encontraba en el piso de abajo, lo encontró, tocó despacio para no ser sorprendida por otras personas, espero unos segundos, no abrieron, lo intentó por segunda vez, paso lo mismo, su única opción era entrar sin permiso, lo hizo, abrió delicadamente la puerta sin hacer rechinar las bisagras que sostenían la puerta, entró, pero para su mala suerte la persona a la que buscaba no estaba ahí. "¿A dónde se abra ido?" Se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras que cierto roedor amarillo empezaba a despertarse y a notar que su entrenador no estaba ahí.

*Glup Glup*

¿Después de tomar algo de agua a quién no le calmaría la sed?

Ash había ido por algo de agua, se estiró los brazos, y mecánicamente; se dirigió a su habitación, ahora tal vez si pueda dormir, llegando a su cama se recostó nuevamente, se tapó con las frazadas. Ahora parecía que tenía sueño, miró a su Pikachu que tendría que estar a su lado, pero en su lugar solo había un pedazo de papel.

— Buenas noches Pikachu —dijo, para luego quedar totalmente dormido, 3-2-1 — ¿Qué?

Miró otra vez el lugar donde se suponía estaría su pokémon, no lo estaba, ahora sí, esta noche no dormiría.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —se preguntó, alzando el trozo de papel y enseguida lo leyó:

* * *

**"Señor Ketchum, tenemos a su Pikachu si lo quiere volver a ver diríjase a la habitación de su amiga, y recuerde vaya rápido, no seré responsable de lo que pase a su Pikachu o a su amiga".**

**Atte.**

**El Skitty**

* * *

En el final de la carta había una pequeña calaca dibujada apresuradamente que significaba peligro, Ash rápidamente iba con todas sus pokébolas a rescatar a su amiga y su Pikachu.

—Seguro es el equipo Rocket —pensó. Mientras subía las escaleras.

En unos segundos había llegado, no lo pensó dos veces, pateó la puerta con toda su fuerza, claro que cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro él hacia las cosas sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡DEVUELVAN A MIS AMIGOS!

Si no era por la tempestuosa lluvia, el grito del azabache se había podido escuchar en todo el lugar. Para su sorpresa solo era una broma o algo semejante.

— ¿Ah…?—estaba confundido, entró cautelosamente a la habitación, May y su Pikachu se encontraban sentados en la cama, claro está que no tenían unas caras nada amigables.

—Dime Ash. ¿Por qué entraste de esa manera?—preguntaba la castaña, sosteniendo en sus manos al Pikachu del entrenador.

— ¿Cómo qué porque entre así? Pensé qué les había secuestrado el equipo Rocket

—Pues pensaste mal, de seguro alguien te engaño.

—Si…tal vez—musitaba el entrenador, pensando que le hicieron una broma.

—Ven entra, si no te resfriaras.

—Está bien —aceptó, pero de pronto se detenía — ¿May por qué Pikachu está contigo?

— ¿Eh…? —Rápidamente oculto su rostro—. Pues veraz…Pikachu…Pikachu…

— ¿Pikachu?

— ¡Yo no podía dormir!…si...eso —finalmente respondía—. Con esta lluvia, no podía dormir tranquilamente, así que…

—Tuviste que entrar a mi habitación, dejar esa nota, y robar a mi Pikachu ¿no es así? —dijo Ash cruzando sus brazos y esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

—No lo digas de esa manera, solo estaba algo asustada…además, ¡tú tienes la culpa! —respondía, y lanzado rápidamente la pequeña almohada rosa que tenía a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué yo tengo la culpa?! —Dijo, esquivando el almohadazo de su amiga— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Ah…veraz… ¿Por qué no tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo?

— ¿Qué? No entiendo.

— ¡Tonto! —chilló May, aun con el pokémon eléctrico en sus manos, ella se acurrucaba en su cama, solo quería dormir; en la habitación solo la tenue luz de la luna opacada por las nubes grises alumbraba un poco el cuarto, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran para evitar que escape una lagrima, sus oídos totalmente dejaron de escuchar cualquier sonido, ella solo quería dormir esta noche. Pero de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a un costado de ella. Quiso aun cubrirse más con las frazadas, quiso de una vez quedarse dormida, pero una pequeña voz la detuvo.

—Perdón.

Sin perder un solo segundo más, sin dudar, ella nuevamente miró al pequeño muchacho egocéntrico, confiado, pero sobre todo el mejor amigo que haya tenido en su vida, Ash.

—Yo no quería hacerte enojar…—dijo el pelinegro, apenado y colocando su mano en su nuca.

—No importa, pero debes de hablar más seguido conmigo, ¿está claro?

—Lo hare —respondía con su tan familiar sonrisa—Ahora será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto.

—Espera, tú puedes…

—Está bien, Pikachu puede dormir contigo —respondía, aunque claro que no sabía lo que quería decir su amiga —Buenas noches May… ¿Ah? no puedo abrirlo.

No había mucho que explicar, trató con todas sus fuerzas de forzar la puerta para abrirlo, aproximadamente pasaron 16 minutos y no lo pudo hacer, esta noche la suerte estaba por parte de la Coordinadora.

— ¿Ya te rendiste?—pregunto May, conteniendo sus risas— Ya te lo dije, esa puerta solo se puede abrir desde afuera, debí decírtelo antes, un descuido le puedo suceder a cualquiera.

—No es gracioso May, ¿y tú como lo podías abrir? —preguntaba haciendo un último esfuerzo en abrir la puerta

—Fácil, colocó un pequeño trozo de cartón en la pequeña abertura del marco de la puerta para que no se cierre por completo… ¡Ah! ahí esta —señalaba el pequeño cartón tirado en el piso, seguramente había volado cuando Ash había pateado la puerta anteriormente.

—Me rindo —dijo, sentándose en el piso.

— ¿Ahora dónde dormirás?

—Pues…pues no lo sé.

—Yo sí sé dónde dormirás

— ¿Eh?

—En mi c-a-m-a…

Repentinamente todo se nublaba, él volvía a la realidad.

* * *

_Siento la agitación de mi cuerpo, estoy empapado de sudor, no puedo creer lo que acabo de soñar, si tan solo aquella vez le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, tal vez este sufrimiento qué carcome mi alma pudo haberse evitado, parece que sigo en la sala, me levantó del sofá, pero cuando lo hago la pequeña manta que me cubría se cae._

_Serena esta siempre preocupándose de mí, no tardó mucho en ver que ya es de noche, observó el reloj, son las 2 de la madrugada, debería irme a mi habitación, pero no para dormir, solo quiero reflexionar un poco, mientras me dirijo a mi cuarto veo la gran cantidad de cartas encima del comedor, por curiosidad lo alzó, aunque sé perfectamente lo que está escrito en ella, estas son invitaciones para mi matrimonio con ella, Me queda claro que la mayoría de los invitados son puros conocidos de Kalos, sé por de más que tal vez las únicas personas que me quieren ver son mi madre y Serena…¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no pude enfrentar mis problemas? Pero que digo, ahora es demasiado tarde, hoy es miércoles…solo falta 4 días para que esta semana termine, aun mantengo la esperanza de que ella retorne hacía mí, tengo fe y nadie me lo podrá quitar._

_Subo las escaleras, pero algo me detiene, veo que la luz del cuarto de ella sigue encendido, ¿habrá pasado algo? Con pasos lentos me dirijo a su habitación, la puerta está algo abierta lo que me permite ver que ella está hablando por teléfono._

—_**Si mamá, ya te dije que todo está listo.**_

_Parece que ella habla con su madre._

—_**Mañana repartiré las invitaciones… si… sí. Pero ¿por qué me dices que estoy tan segura que me casare con Ash?**_

_La verdad no quiero saber, hasta ahora no quiero saber lo que sucedería si May regresara, y lo que podría suceder con Serena._

—_**Yo sé que me casaré con él… ¿de cómo estoy segura?…mamá, May no vendrá.**_

_Mi corazón rápidamente empieza a latir con más fuerza, veo que alza con cuidado un pequeño sobre azul de su cómoda, no puedo creer lo que está diciendo, ¿por qué esta tan segura?_

—_**Esta mañana llego una carta de ella, ella no vend…**_

_Repentinamente ella suelta el teléfono, entre torpemente a su cuarto, puedo oír las voces que salen del teléfono "Serena…Serena ¿pasa algo?" ella rápidamente trata de ocultar el sobre, pero ya es demasiado tarde, me acercó lentamente, quizás esté a segundos de recibir la mayor decepción de mi vida, no lo sé…_

—_**Ash no era mi intención, por favor créeme**_

_Puedo escuchar sus disculpas, pero tengo que saber lo que está escrito en esta carta._

—_Dame la carta_

_Ella me lo entrega con temor, lentamente lo empiezo a abrir…en tan solo unos segundos dejo caer aquel sobre, toda mi esperanza y mi fe se fueron aquel día, jamás lo olvidaría, un miércoles 4 de agosto, todo mi vida se derrumbó ahora ya nada me importa, BASTA DE VIVIR DE SUEÑOS, BASTA DE SOÑAR ESTUPIDAS FANTASIAS QUE NUNCA PASARAN, QUIZAS HOY, NUNCA MAS PUEDA CREER MAS EN MIS SUEÑOS._

_Lloró desconsolante, ahora es cuando todo terminó… y es cuando comienza otra nueva historia de tristeza._

_Nunca lo olvidaría_

.


	4. Fourth Dream

**Claro está que esta historia está tomando forma, a veces pienso que alcanzar todo lo que deseamos, tenemos que afrontar varios obstáculos, y es exactamente lo que hago en este escrito. Ah… me parece que jamás escribí una historia tan triste como esta, pero a veces hay que hacerlo. Ahora agradezco a los que se pasan a leer este escrito, no tengo nada más que decir, así que me despido, nos vemos.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Dreams on a small daily**

_~Llevó varios minutos esperándola, giró la cabeza una vez más, aun no aparece; tocó con suavidad la bocina del auto para que se apure. Aún sigo pensando si estoy haciendo lo correcto, el día de hoy recibí una desagradable noticia, con tan solo dos palabras destruyeron la poca esperanza y fe que tenía hasta este momento._

_**No vendré**_

_¿Acaso me lo merecía ahora? No lo sé, por mucho que lo pienso no encuentro una salida a este problema que arrastró desde hace ya varios años atrás, por simple que parezca, las palabras son nuestras armas más letales que tenemos, con ellas podemos lastimar, alegrar o tal vez simplemente alejar a las personas que más amamos, yo hice la última acción; ahora me arrepiento._

_Mis manos tocan el rígido cuero del volante del auto. ¿Por qué estoy en un auto? Tan solo responderé que si ella no vendrá hacia mí, yo iré hacia ella. Pero eso no fue idea mía, quizás nunca comprenderé lo que es el amor por completo; si, nunca lo entenderé. Ella me dio un poco de esperanza, aun sabiendo si las cosas pueden dar un giro en su contra, no, a ella solo le importa mi felicidad, pero posiblemente también quiere que de una vez por todas arranque a May de mi corazón por completo. Quizás solo el tiempo me lo dirá, pasaron cinco minutos y ella aun no sale de la pequeña casa de madera en la que vivimos juntos…espero un poco más… no, todavía no sale…intento tocar una vez más la bocina pero ella por fin sale._

_Se acerca mientras que veo que lucha contra el repentino soplo del viento que intenta arrebatarle su sombrero color rosa, ella esta demasiada abrigada, se dirige hacia mí y abre la puerta del coche, se sienta a lado mío._

—_Te demoraste mucho en salir —le digo sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, preparó el coche para ya de una vez ir al aeropuerto._

—_**Solo buscaba mi sombrero —**__responde, tratando de acomodarse mejor en el asiento._

—_Llevas bastante tiempo sin usar ese sombrero, ¿por qué lo usas ahora?—preguntó por qué después de nuestro viaje por Kalos ya hace varios años, ella no usaba su sombrero favorito._

— _**¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? Siempre lo usó cuando la ocasión lo amerita, además me tarde porque te olvidaste tu abrigo. Hace bastante frio y no quiero que te resfríes —**__me trata de regañar mientras trata de coquetearme con su sombrero y entregándome la prenda._

_Por un instante puedo ver la sonrisa tierna que dibuja su rostro, por un momento puedo sentir lo que ella realmente siente por mí, pero "No la merezco"._

—_Serena…—le digo alejando por un momento las manos del volante—. Gracias por lo de hace unas horas, la verdad, te lo agradezco bastante, pero debes saber que yo…_

—_No me importa lo que pueda suceder en este viaje, ya te lo había dicho, solo te quiero ver feliz —me dice mientras toca suavemente mi mejilla._

_Y con eso detuvimos la conversación, tardaremos unas dos horas en llegar al aeropuerto. Aun el sol no sale, son las 5 AM. En el camino reflexionó las palabras que me dijo Serena después de leer la carta._

* * *

"_**¿Solo dirás sí a esa respuesta?"**_

"_**¿Te darás por vencido?"**_

"_**Yo no me quiero casar contigo si estarás toda tu vida lamentándote de no recibir una respuesta clara de ella… ¿Me entiendes? Si quieres podemos ir hacia allá y preguntarle, pero por favor ¡NO ESTÉS TRISTE!"**_

* * *

_Y fue así de cómo nos embarcamos a este viaje, lo único que temó… es la misma respuesta: "No vendré" estoy en una encrucijada._

_(…)_

_Desde hace varios minutos que llegamos al aeropuerto, ya compré los boletos del avión que nos llevara a Hoenn, antes de llegar a la entrada me detengo, desde hace rato el miedo me invade. No lo puedo hacer, no quiero ir, prefiero vivir con la incertidumbre toda mi vida que volver a recibir la misma respuesta, no lo podré soportar._

—_**No te iras, sé que tienes mucho miedo pero no puedes huir toda tu vida.**_

_Ella me agarra con todas sus fuerzas mi mano, observó la cara seria que tiene…ahora no puedo comportarme como un niño miedoso a su futuro, lo tengo que aceptar, sea cual sea la respuesta, lo tengo que aceptar. Ella una vez más me brinda un poco de seguridad._

_En ningún momento ella suelta mi mano, quizás sea para que yo no "escape" pero no es necesario, tengo que redimirme a como dé lugar._

_(…)_

_El sonido de las turbinas es lo único que puedo escuchar ya en la noche del 4 de Agosto el sueño lentamente me empieza a controlar, miró a mi compañera por un momento, su cabeza reposa en mi hombro, sin intentarla despertarla la tapó con la pequeña cobija celeste que trajo, hoy es miércoles, pronto será jueves, solo podemos quedarnos dos días en Hoenn, ya que el domingo es la fecha de nuestra boda, en estos dos días puede suceder varias cosas, tengo que estar preparado para todo, pero ahora solo dormiré. ¿Podré soñar lo mismo de cada noche? ¿Podré recuperar alguna vez las esperanzas que tenía? Son preguntas que rondan en mi mente, Solo el tiempo me lo dirá, lo único que pronuncio antes de caer rendido por el sueño es: May._

* * *

**Fourth Dream**

Con la cara sonrojada como un tomate, además de lo apretado que estaba con ella, un joven entrenador no podía dormir en la cómoda y acolchonada cama en la que estaba, tal vez el estar durmiendo con otra persona en la misma habitación le hacía actuar de esa manera, pero ya había dormido varias veces en la misma habitación con Brock y Max, ¿por qué ahora resultaría distinto? Para empezar: dormían en camas separadas, no dormían en la misma cama, y por si fuera poco no con una chica, se lamentó de aceptar la propuesta de su amiga. Quiso por enésima vez soltarse de las garras que le aprisionaban y le impedían dormir tranquilo, no pudo, le era imposible. May era increíblemente fuerte para el azabache, no sabía si lo hacía por un reflejo o era intencional pero el hecho era que Ash no dormiría de esa forma. Le tenía sujetado por la cintura, más bien le abrazaba como un indefenso oso de peluche, podía sentir el contacto con su tersa piel, pequeños y leves respiros daba la castaña muy cerca del oído de Ash, ella jamás lo dejaría. Pero en esos tiempos ninguno de los dos sabría lo que sucedería más adelante.

— ¿Ya te dormiste? —Preguntó May, con algo de sueño—. Yo aún no puedo dormir.

—Si sigues abrazándome de esta manera, nunca podré dormir—dijo, aun sintiendo la suave respiración de su amiga— May… ¿por qué no me dejas dormir en el piso? —dijo esperando una pizca de piedad de su amiga.

— ¡No! —Refutó—Así no estaremos calientes…no ves que uno se puede resfriar muy rápidamente en estos tiempos, sería una pena que te enfermes ya muy cerca de tu próxima batalla.

—Si lo dices de esa forma…—dijo con resignación. Hubo un momento de silencio, los segundos pasaban lentamente, ambos solamente veían las pequeñas gotas que se estrellaban con la ventana, pronto el sonido la lluvia gobernaría todo el lugar.

—Ash… ¿sigues despierto? —volvió a preguntar.

—Si…—dijo sin ganas, aun seguía viendo la lluvia por la ventana.

— ¿Que harás cuando se termine este viaje?—preguntaba, estrechando aún más su cuerpo con la de su amigo.

—Y-yo ¿May podías…alejarte un poco de mí?—llegaba a sentir todo el busto de su amiga.

—No hasta que me respondas—afirmó con una sonrisa, y abrazando más a su amigo.

—B-bueno…pues…aun no lo sé, quizás valla a descansar a pueblo Paleta por un tiempo

—Ah… ¿solo harás eso? Eres muy aburrido

— ¿Y tù que harás?

— ¿Yo? Haber… ¡Sí! ¡Iré a donde tú vayas!

— ¡¿Qué?! No lo entiendo…. Que dic…

Con ternura colocaba su dedo en la boca de su amigo para que se callara, dejo de abrazarlo, se levantó de la cama, cerca de ella se encontraba su pequeña riñonera amarilla, busco por algunos segundos, de pronto sacó un pequeño cuaderno de tapa roja.

—Ten—dijo May, entregando el pequeño cuaderno.

— ¿Qué es esto? —interrogó confundido el entrenador tocando con cautela el cuaderno, pero cuando lo quiso abrir rápidamente se lo quitaron.

— ¡No lo abras! —Chilló la castaña— Ash como puedes mirar el diario de una chica, eso es imperdonable.

— ¡Pero si tú me lo diste!

—Solo te lo di para que miraras el titulo—dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Rápidamente èl miraba el título de aquel cuaderno que estaba en los brazos de su amiga "Mi viaje con mis amigos". Había algunas ideas que rondaba por su cabeza, se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a su Pikachu que dormía a su costado.

— ¿Ese es tu diario?—preguntó— ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

—Desde que empecé a viajar con ustedes tengo este diario, sabes, es muy divertido estar escribiendo todas nuestras aventuras.

— ¿Hum? ¿Y cuando tienes tiempo de escribirlo?

—Lo hago por las noches —respondió—, Lo escribo antes de quedarme dormida, pero como ustedes siempre se duermen muy temprano no me ven, además tú eres el único que sabe que tengo este diario.

—Si es un diario de nuestras aventuras ¿porque no me lo dejas ver?

—Aún no está terminado, te lo mostrare cuando termine todas nuestras aventuras.

—O sea…

—¡Nunca!

Una pequeña indirecta acababa de lanzar May, justamente ella no quería de ninguna manera separarse del entrenador, pero era hora de que él respondiera y se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de ella, la lluvia por un momento se había calmado, pequeñas gotas lentamente se deslizaban por el vidrio transparente de la ventana. Poco a poco las nubes se alejaban dando paso al esplendor de la luna, la habitación de iluminó un poco; en la cama del cuarto el muchacho reflexionaba con cautela lo que dijo May. En esos lentos pero divertidos días de su travesía por Kanto Ash aún no comprendía del todo lo que es el amor, simplemente como cualquier otra persona intentaba huir de todo lo que desconocía, pero ignoraba que lo que hacía podía lastimar a sus amigos.

—Ya veo, quizás me lo muestres cuando termine el Gran Festival, ¿no? —no creía lo que decía, no, era una persona completamente diferente, miró a May, ella solo apretaba con sus brazos el pequeño cuaderno, impedía el contacto directo con sus ojos, pero ella aun creía tener una oportunidad.

—Ash… mañana tengo un Concurso, será mejor que duerma —dijo ocultando su rostro para no ser visto por su amigo, dejó el cuaderno en la pequeña mesita de noche que tenía a lado de su cama, no espero la respuesta del entrenador, se acomodó en la litera y cubriéndose con la cobijas cerró sus hermosos ojos zafiros.

Tan solo el verla actuar de esa manera, lastimo profundamente al entrenador, pequeños pero tristes sollozos se pudo oír, ella quiso contenerlos pero le era imposible, la lluvia una vez más arremetía,. Y otra vez aquella palabra ahogada por el sonido de la lluvia se escuchó:

—Perdón

Era lo único que podía decir, mientras lentamente todo se nublaba de nuevo, otra vez volvía a la realidad.

* * *

—_**Yo sé que soy un tonto, yo sé que debí de decirle lo que sentía aquel día… pero en aquel entonces mi miedo me controlaba.**_

_Desde hace varios minutos que estoy despierto, total que soy un imbécil, aún sigo lamentándome del pasado, siento lo entumecido que están mis brazos, quiero estirarlos pero ella me lo impide, suavemente ella abraza mi brazo derecho, aún sigue en la misma posición de cuando me dormí, se ve bastante tranquila a diferencia de mí, por un instante observo el pequeño paisaje del cielo oscuro por la pequeña ventanilla del avión, pronto amanecerá, recuerdo la primera vez que vi el amanecer con ella, fue ese mismo día, apenas el sol salía lentamente por todo el horizonte anaranjado, las estrellas pronto desaparecerían, y fue en ese entonces que cometí el peor error de mi vida._

_También recuerdo nuestra canción, nunca lo podría olvidar, aquella melodía que tocó esa noche calurosa en Portual._

* * *

…_Juntos vamos a hacer una promesa_

_Para no olvidar nunca que todos estamos unidos_

_Sólo hemos arañado la superficie_

_De los mundos vamos a llegar a conocer_

_Juntos avanzando_

_A pesar de que estamos lejos_

_Por lo sano y salvo dentro de nuestros corazones_

_Mantenemos nuestra palabra hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo... _

* * *

_Ja, me sale una pequeña lagrima, ya…ya, aceptare lo que me depare el futuro, no importa lo doloroso que pueda ser, al igual que ella hizo conmigo, yo la quiero ver feliz aun si no es junto a mi lado, además no puedo retractarme de mi promesa con Serena, ya es hora de que asuma mis actos. Yo Ash Ketchum estoy preparado para lo que venga…lo prometo._

_(…)_

_El pequeño altavoz del avión advierte que hemos llegado a Hoenn, ya es hora._

—_Serena…Serena, despierta, ya llegamos —tocando lentamente su hombro la intentó despertarla,_

— _**¿Ah? ¿Ya llegamos?—**__me dice dando un pequeño bostezo__**—. Bien, hay que alistarnos.**_

—_Claro…_

_Tardamos unos minutos en alistar nuestras pertenencias, somos los últimos en salir, la suave y repentina brisa nos da la bienvenida a este lugar, nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine, aunque claro está que yo si he cambiado mucho._

—_**Ash… ¿Estas bien?**_

— _¿Hum? Claro_

—_**Te ves muy pensativo**_

—_No, no pasa nada, es solo que estaba recordando que nada ha cambiado._

— _**¡¿En serio?! A mi parecer es muy hermoso este lugar, no conozco la mayoría de los pokémon de la región de Hoenn, espero que me los enseñes —**__me dice mientras sonríe__**—. Además esta es la primera vez que salgo de Kalos, me hubiera gustado que nuestra primera salida fuera en nuestra luna de miel…Oh…Lo siento…**_

—_No importa._

_Lentamente bajamos por las escaleras del avión, pronto sabré lo que pasa, regreso al lugar donde comenzó todo, el lugar donde la conocí por primera vez y el lugar donde la perdí…_

_Quizás los sueños nunca se hacen realidad, solo son fantasías que vivimos y anhelamos…eso es lo que creo._

_Pronto te volveré a ver…May._


	5. Fifth Dream

**Estamos a un par de capítulos de terminar esta... introducción (no. no historia) Bueno, es grato saber que este escrito tenga sus lectores, agradezco todas sus visitas y comentarios, sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

* * *

**Dreams on a small daily**

_~ No hace mucho tiempo que esperamos el autobús de salida para Ciudad Petalburgo, el clima se siente cálido y a la misma vez fresco como siempre, mientras nos sentamos en una de las tantas bancas del lugar observó a los Wingull pasar por encima de nosotros en forma de delta, los miró por un largo rato. "Si tan solo no pasara el tiempo" Pienso en voz alta, por descuido mío ella me escucha._

— _**¿Qué no pasara el tiempo?—**__se pregunta mientras se acomoda a lado mío en la banca de madera y de igual forma mira el cielo donde anteriormente pasaron los pokémon voladores__**— ¿A qué te refieres?**_

_Solo atinó a rascarme la cabeza. Mientras le sonrió nerviosamente le respondo._

—_No es nada —trató de evadir su pregunta, pero ella solo me mira de manera confusa—. En serio no es nada…—lo vuelvo a repetir, pero aquella respuesta no la convence, puedo sentir la mirada desafiante que tiene, se cruza los brazos, espera la verdadera respuesta—Por favor no hagas eso…no es nada. —odio o mejor dicho temó cuando tiene esa actitud, la mirada fija en mi rostro, una cara extremadamente seria, y además esa pose con los brazos, ella conseguiría todo lo que quisiera si actuara de esa manera…tengo miedo—. Veraz… solo recordaba cuando por primera vez estuve aquí…solo eso… ¿te convencí?_

_¿Por qué tuve que decir esa última palabra? Tal vez sea el miedo que me hace decir cosas sin sentido, si eso debe de ser. Ouch… ella se acerca lentamente, creo que debí decirle la verdad, pero ya está hecho._

— _**¿Por qué tiemblas?—**__me pregunta, está a centímetros de mi cara__**—Solo te pregunté, no esperaba que te comportaras de esa manera. Hum…ya veo que mi madre tenía la razón: "Si quieres conseguir algo, solo haz lo que te enseñe"—**__Por alguna extraña razón imaginó la escena. Y esta en lo correcto, con aquella actitud intimidaría a cualquier hombre__**—. Si quieres ya no lo volveré a hacer.**_

—_Claro…per…_

—_**Siempre y cuando me digas todo lo que te preocupa, yo siempre estaré para escucharte—**__me habla, mientras su rostro vuelve a la normalidad__**— ¿Está bien?**_

_Solo asiento con la cabeza, el sonido de la bocina del autobús impide que sigamos charlando, pasó mucho tiempo desde que hablé con ella como lo hice antes, de cierta manera parece que aún no cambié lo suficiente: si ahora me describirían dirían que soy todo un hombre excesivamente serio, con una mirada bastante gélida y llena de tristeza, porque aquella luz de esperanza y vigor que desprendían mis ojos desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Aunque tengo las justificaciones de mi repentino cambio radical. Pero eso es otra historia._

—_**Vamos, o se irán sin nosotros—**__replica Serena, dando su mano para que me levanté._

_Bueno, no puedo estar pensando en mí mismo todo el tiempo, el pasado ya pasó, y solo nos queda vivir el presente y eso es lo que intento hacer, solo espero… soportar el dolor que seguro llegara a mi corazón. No hay vuelta atrás._

_(…)_

_Subimos lentamente, solo hay pocos pasajeros, finalmente nos sentamos en la última fila, como siempre ella me quita el lugar privilegiado de la ventana mientras juguetonamente me dice un: __**"Te gané"**__ no hay quien le gané, el conductor pronto enciende el motorizado, con cautela de no caerme trató de acomodar nuestras pertenencias en el pequeño portaequipaje arriba de nosotros, en el intento cae un pequeño cuaderno rojo de mi mochila, no hace falta explicar que es el Diario de ella, la razón por la cual lo traje es simple, lo quiero devolver a su legitima dueña, cuidosamente lo pongo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta._

— _**¿Se te cayó algo?—**__Serena me pregunta._

—_Si solo es…_

_Paró de hablar, no me explicó lo que me detiene, debo ser cauteloso de no herir los sentimientos de ella, lo mejor será no decirle que traigo el diario, pero mi rostro delata mis intenciones, nunca olvidare las palabras que me dijo en aquel instante._

—_**Está bien si no me lo quieres mostrar, pero debes comprender que yo también estoy preparada para todo lo que pasé en este viaje…**_

_Es cierto, sigo siendo un idiota, jamás comprenderé lo que es exactamente el amor._

_(…)_

_Ya llevamos dos horas desde que partimos del aeropuerto, si no me equivocó estaremos llegando a Petalburgo por la tarde, ahora solo necesito relajarme un poco, Serena aún sigue despierta, ella mira con gran asombro toda la naturaleza que nos rodea, esta es la primera vez que ella sale de su región natal, debes en cuando pregunta los nombres de los pokémon que desconoce, y yo le digo todo lo que sé._

_Son las 1 PM. Aún falta dos horas para que lleguemos, es bastante cansador e incómodo viajar por auto, y esa es una de las razones por la que me gusta viajar a pie, pero no tengo tiempo para mis caprichos, el tiempo corre en mi contra, debo estar en Petalburgo antes del anochecer, siento miedo una vez más, pero la podré ver de nuevo después de 3 largos meses…_

_Lo último que logra conciliar mi mente antes de caer rendido por el sueño es aquel recuerdo que tuve aquel día, si, fue la última oportunidad que tuve para decir mis sentimientos hacia ella…pero, lo deje pasar._

* * *

_**Fifth Dream**_

Solo lo miraba con ternura, la suave respiración del muchacho y su peculiar forma de dormir en medio de la puerta impedían a May hacerle despertar, si fuera por ella jamás lo despertaría, pero todo tiene un fin. De pronto un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la habitación.

—May ya es tarde… ¿estás despierta? Tengo que decirte algo—preguntaba Max que golpeaba delicadamente la puerta.

—Sí, enseguida salgó, qué me tienes que decir —dijo ella, y escuchaba lo que decía su hermano—Ah…ya veo, gracias por decírmelo —agradecía a su hermano y con una sonrisa colocaba la punta de su dedo en la nariz de su amigo, curiosamente él dormía como un bebé en la puerta de entrada de la habitación—. Ash ya es tarde…—musitó con ternura.

— ¿May a quién le hablas?—preguntó de nuevo Max que seguía parado detrás de la puerta y extrañado por lo que dijo su hermana, esperaba que le respondiera.

—No, no es a nadie…—rápidamente respondió—. Debes de estar imaginándote cosas hermanito, aquí no hay nadie más que solo YO.

— ¿Ahh…? Bueno, no importa iré a despertar a Ash, te esperamos en el comedor…

Y de esa manera el pequeño Balance fue al piso inferior a despertar a su amigo, claro que él no sabía que estaba a solo unos centímetros del azabache. Había un montón de ideas que imaginaba ella, la pregunta: ¿Por qué Ash no durmió a su lado? Quizás fue que él pensó que ella no lo quería ver, pero estaba totalmente en lo incorrecto, era totalmente lo contrario, aunque había ocasiones en que la coordinadora quería ahorcar al entrenador por su lado tan denso y despistado, posiblemente hoy podía hacerlo cambiar.

—Ash despierta… ya es tarde —y de nuevo trató de despertarlo, solo recibió como respuesta el suave suspiro del entrenador, de en verdad que estaba profundamente dormido, sin embargo había un truco cien por ciento infalible para que lo haga despertar.

Pikachu desde hace varios minutos esperaba pacientemente en la cama las ordenes de la coordinadora, si, no era algo grato electrocutar a su propio entrenador cada vez que él no despertaba, pero alguien lo tenía que hacer, May señaló con su mano para que el ratón amarillo venga. Listo: 3-2-1 con un: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? … ¡Pikachu! El entrenador exaltado por fin abría los ojos, sus gritos fueron acallados por los pequeños intentos de risa de May, aun si lo viera más de mil veces a ella siempre le parecería divertido.

— ¿Así que ya despertaste? No sé qué haríamos sin Pikachu… sin él tal vez tu nunca despertarías—dijo May, empezando a alistar sus cosas para salir y aun conteniéndose las ganas de reírse.

—Eso no es cierto, anoche no pude dormir cómodo apenas hace un momento pude descansar —remarcó, sin quererlo eso le llevaría a una cadena de preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no dormiste a mi lado?—interrogó la coordinadora, por un momento se sentó en la cama con Pikachu en sus brazos.

—E-es solo que… yo pensé que no querías estar conmigo —dijo—. Lamentó lo de anoche, a veces no comprendo todo lo que me dices... yo…

—Dime una cosa —ella interrumpió a su amigo— ¿Qué significa que tú pensabas que yo no quería estar contigo?

Si, había acertado con la pregunta, Ash si o si le tendría que responder.

—Entonces…—ella esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

—Yo…—pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

—May…May… ¡algo ha pasado!

Rápidamente Max subía por las escaleras, al parecer no había encontrado a la persona que se suponía tenía que estar en la pequeña habitación de la recepción.

— ¿Max? —Ash se preguntó a sí mismo, bueno no era para tanto que él los encontrara a ambos en el mismo cuarto, si, ni que tampoco que Max supiera que él haya dormido con su hermana anoche… no eso si se podía malentender de varias maneras— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde me escondo? —Ash buscaba un lugar para esconderse, hasta que al fin lo consiguió.

—May… ¡Ash no aparece! —dijo exaltado Max, entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta, una vez adentro de la habitación de su hermana, comenzó a hablar las conjeturas de la extraña desaparición de su amigo—. Tenemos que llamar a la policía lo más rápido posible, no sé, pero yo presiento que todo lo hizo el equipo Rocket…Auhhh eso dolió… ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Te lo mereces, Ash está bien, no le paso nada —dijo su hermana levantándose de la litera.

— ¿Qué? Pero como puedes estar segura, él no está en su habitación.

—El hecho de que él no esté en su habitación no significa que el equipo Rocket le haya secuestrado, posiblemente haya madrugado para entrenar a sus pokémon —sentenció la coordinadora, nótese que aun sostenía al Pikachu de Ash en sus manos.

—Humm… ahora que lo pienso creo que exageré un poco… si, con tantos intentos fallidos del equipo Rocket debo de estar alucinado cosas… bueno ya me voy.

—Sí, adiós Max.

Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de abandonar la habitación, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

—May… ¿Ash habló contigo esta mañana? —interrogó el menor de los Balance con el rostro serio, ni siquiera giró para ver la respuesta de su hermana

—Nop.

—Entonces, ¿por lo menos lo viste salir del Centro Pokémon esta mañana? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Nop.

—Bueno, ya veo lo que sucede aquí…

— ¿Qué te pasa Max? estas actuando de manera extraña.

—No, no soy yo el que está actuando de manera rara, ¡eres tú la que está actuando rara!—gritó señalando con su dedo a su hermana—. Dime ¿por qué tienes el Pikachu de Ash?

—Eso es fácil de responder…

—No, no me digas nada, ya sé lo que ocurre, y no solo eso. ¿Qué hace la gorra de Ash tirada en el suelo? —Gritó de nuevo mientras recogía la gorra del entrenador que se encontraba en un rincón de la cama— ¡Aja! Ya sé lo que estas ocultando.

Inmediatamente el entrenador tragó saliva veía como los pasos del pequeño Balance se acercaban lentamente a la litera, justo en frente de él se paró. _"Estoy muerto"_ pensó.

—May…yo sé…yo sé…—trataba de explicar mirando por un momento el catre.

—Ya no tiene caso esconderse, Ma…—se resignaba Ash empezando a salir, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera la voz de Max se volvió a escuchar.

—Sí, dime May ¿Por qué encubres al equipo Rocket? No importa lo que te hayan dicho, nosotros junto con la ayuda de Brock vamos a rescatar a nuestro amigo, te lo prometo—Y con una gran y radiante sonrisa Max se había convertido en una imitación del entrenador, que para nada le gustó a su hermana —Auchhh, eso duele May, no de las orejas, ¡no soy Brock para que me hagas esto! Por favor te voy a ayudar, confía en mí…—Y de esta manera Max era tirado a rastras fuera del cuarto de su hermana,

— ¡Tonto! —decía la coordinadora con una mirada seria y cerrando la puerta—Ash ya puedes salir, tenemos que irnos pronto.

—Eh…si claro —lentamente salía, hasta que se acordó de algo— ¡OH NO! Perdóname May, lo había olvidado.

En uno segundos Ash se alistaba velozmente ni siquiera espero la respuesta de su amiga.

— ¡Vamos May! Vamos a llegar tarde— sin notarlo había agarrado la mano de su amiga—Vamos —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos ya estaban bajando las escaleras.

—Espera Ash, ¿Por qué estás tan apresurado?—le decía mientras llegaban a la salida, de alguna manera le agradaba como Ash le sujetaba la mano, pero también ella se había olvidado de algo— Ash olvidamos mi bandana roja.

—Eso no importa tenemos que apresurarnos.

—Mmm, creo que también olvidamos a Pikachu.

— ¿Qué? —se detenía, miró su hombro y lo notó era cierto, su primer pokèmon no estaba a su lado, tan pronto como lo supo de la misma forma como bajaron, subieron….

— ¡PiKACHU YA ESTOY AQUÍ!—gritó entrando al cuarto, justo su ratón eléctrico esperaba ¿pacientemente? A su entrenador. Lo recibió con una gran impactrueno — ¡Ya ahora sí! Vamos —exclamó cuando se recuperó de la parálisis, ya tenía todo listo, pero cuando agarró la mano de May otra vez ella ya no se dejó.

— ¡No iré! —Refunfuñaba mientras con delicadeza se colocaba su particular bandana roja — ¡Te importa más tu Pikachu que yo!—musitó con la voz apagada, lo que sentía no era algo como envidia, es más, le agradaba esa actitud de él en querer ayudar a cualquier pokémon, pero a veces se olvidaba de cómo se sentían sus amigos.

—Necesito a Pikachu esta vez —explicó— Sin él no podíamos estar todo el grupo animándote, Te animaremos hasta que ya no nos quedé aire, Sé que ganaras hoy este concurso—dijo finalmente y su Pikachu asentía con un gran ¡Chaa!, luego le tendió la mano esperando que ella acepté.

—Ya veo, por supuesto que aceptó…pero…

—No tenemos tiempo —y de la misma forma, bajaron tan rápido que hasta un Rapidash se veria lento a lado de ellos, sin embargo ¿porque Ash tenía tanta prisa?

— ¿Ash…porque tanto el apuro?—preguntó, pero el entrenador estaba más ocupado en ir lo más rápido posible como sus piernas lo podían hacer y sin notar que su amigo de ciudad Plateada veía la peculiar escena sentado en la cafetería.

— ¿Por qué Ash esta tan apurado? —se preguntó Brock, viendo como ambos amigos salían del Centro Pokèmon.

— ¿Ya llegó May?—interrogó Max llegando a donde su amigo estaba, se sentaba a lado del moreno, sostenía en sus manos la bandeja con el desayuno—Toma —dijo entregando a su amigo una taza de té

—Gracias. Si ella vino, pero se fue con Ash, se veían bastante apurados en salir —explicó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té—Vaya, esta delicioso, le pregúntale a la enfermera Joy el secreto de su té—dijo mientras se levantaba, de inmediato miró el comportamiento extraño del menor— ¿Max pasa algo?

—No, no pasa nada, es solo que ya me di cuenta de algo —dijo y tenebrosamente se ajustaba las gafas.

Mientras tanto la corrida del pelinegro seguía tan rápido como podía, poco a poco la lluvia que azotó en la noche volvía a retornar, ya todo el lugar era cubierto por las pequeñas gotas que empezaban a mojar cualquier cosa.

—May ten esto—dijo el entrenador dando a su amiga un pequeño poncho que traía en su mochila para que ella se cubra de la lluvia.

—Ash yo no puedo —replicó ella, que devolvía la prenda al entrenador.

—Ten, no me perdónale si te resfrías por mi culpa— decía con una sonrisa— No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

May aceptaba el gesto de su amigo, y luego ambos reanudaban la corrida. En toda la ciudad ellos eran los únicos que corrían por las calles, tanto la gente como los pokémon que trataban de cubrirse de la lluvia solo veía pasar a un par de jóvenes; el muchacho irradiaba una gran sonrisa, mientras que la hermosa señorita veía con una gran sonrojo a su querido entrenador.

Pronto ambos llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría el próximo Concurso de la Coordinadora, pero había algo extraño.

— ¿Llegamos a tiempo?—dijo Ash entrando al recinto, le extraña que no había gente en el lugar, y a la misma vez miedo porque posiblemente habían llegado tarde para el concurso de su amiga. Buscaba a alguien que le informara, hasta que vio a una señora que estaba limpiando el piso.

—Disculpe, ¿llegamos a tiempo para el concurso? —pregunto Ash con algo de timidez.

La señora de la limpieza miraba de manera extraña al entrenador, él tenía un rostro algo nervioso, pero su amiga que estaba a su lado daba pequeños signos de querer reírse.

—Joven, el concurso se realizara mañana —respondió la señora, empezando a hacer su trabajo de nuevo.

—¡QUÉ! —El grito del entrenador se escuchó por todo el lugar —No, eso no puede ser, May me dijo que tenía un concurso hoy. ¿No es así May?

—Bueno, eso te lo dije anoche, pero esta mañana Max me dijo que se suspendió debido al apagón que hubo en toda la ciudad —explicaba ella, mientras trataba de no mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Te lo quería decir, pero no me dejaste hablar, pero velo por el lado positivo tendremos los asientos de primera fila para el cine.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Como no tengo que participar hoy; Max y Brock propusieron ir al cine, es por eso que te quería levantar de prisa.

—Ah… creo que dé en verdad nos falta hablar más —gruño por un momento, pero luego sintió la calidez de la mano de May que tocaba su hombro.

—Ash gracias, yo no sé qué haría sin ti, de en verdad que te importó demasiado —y sin esperar la reacción del entrenador, le plantó un beso un su mejilla —Vamos, ahora me toca llevarte al cine… ¡qué esperas vamos! —y de la misma manera como el la trajo a ella, May llevo a Ash hasta el cine.

La lluvia no era un obstáculo para ambos, corriendo por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños llevaba a rastras a un embobado y atontado entrenador que aún no se recuperaba del beso…pero para ella era su tierno y despistado entrenador

* * *

—_**Ya llegamos Ash**_

_~ Lentamente abro los ojos, ella me mira con una sonrisa pero a la misma vez con una cara de preocupación, con suavidad roza un pequeño pañuelo por mis ojos, al parecer estuve llorando._

—_Lo lamento no quise preocuparte—respondo tratando de acomodarme mejor en el asiento, y agradeciendo el gesto de ella._

—_**Está bien, no te preocupes, ¿aun sigues teniendo esas pesadillas?**_

_La verdad le quiero decir que no son pesadillas sino son sueños, pero solo afirmó su duda, empiezo a ver todo, las pocas personas del auto empiezan a bajar del motorizado, miró por un momento la ventana, es cierto llegamos a Petalburgo parece que aun el sol no se oculta por el horizonte._

—_Bien vamos a alistarnos—me levanto y alisto nuestras pertenecías, estoy a minutos de encontrarme con ella._

_(…)_

_Alguna vez deseé que el tiempo pase tan rápido como quisiera, pero esta vez quiero que pase tan lento como sea posible, mis pasos son lentos y temerosos, para ser sincero apenas puedo moverlos, estoy temblando cada vez más, estoy acercándome a su hogar. ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué no puedo seguir vagando por este lugar para siempre? Sin darme cuenta llegamos hasta el portón del gran gimnasio y a la misma vez hogar de ella, mi mano tiembla para tocar la puerta, espero unos largos y eternos segundos para que de una vez me decida. Pero no pasa._

—_**Ash, yo estoy a tu lado, no importa lo que pase, lo puedes hacer.**_

_Ella me da ánimos, si, no puedo estar escapando toda la vida, lo tengo que hacer, empiezo a tocar la puerta, pasa algunos minutos y nadie abre._

_Sigo intentando, pero es en vano, tal vez hayan salido me digo a mi mismo, no sé pero extrañamente la hermosa canción que nos unió esa noche empieza a tocar en mi cabeza_

…_Juntos vamos a hacer una promesa_

_Para no olvidar nunca que todos estamos unidos_

_Sólo hemos arañado la superficie_

_De los mundos vamos a llegar a conocer_

_Juntos avanzando_

_A pesar de que estamos lejos_

_Por lo sano y salvo dentro de nuestros corazones_

_Mantenemos nuestra palabra hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo… _

_Si, una promesa que yo nunca quise romper pero lo hice, ¿ahora que hare para remediarlo?_

— _¿Ash?_

_No, esa voz la escuchó perfectamente conozco a la persona de esa voz…May. Me volteó lentamente para mirarla, pasaron 3 meses desde que la última vez que nos vimos estoy algo impaciente, pero…AHORA COMPRENDO QUE LA PERDI PARA SIEMPRE._

_**Juntos vamos a hacer una promesa**_

* * *

— _**¡Ash, espera, espera!**_

_**¡No puede ser!… rápidamente veo que Ash se aleja, lo tengo que perseguir, la verdad no me esperaba esto, no lo puedo creer. Lo sigo pero ella me habla.**_

— _**¿Por qué no le dijiste? —ella me pregunta.**_

— _**¡Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones…May, ya te lo había dicho, NUNCA TE PERDONALE TODO EL DOLOR QUE LE CAUSAS A ASH!**_

_**Le digo mientras le miró fijamente el rostro, antes de correr tras Ash, puedo ver a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y al extraño hombre a lado suyo…**_

_**Todo esto ha terminado.**_


	6. Sixth Dream

**Notas del autor:**

**Difícilmente podré aclararles la esencia de éste capítulo, aun así, espero que no los confunda en demasía, a veces llego a ser demasiado caprichoso al escribir; tomó en cuenta el ambiente que quiero para hacer una historia, ya lo hice con está, pero puede ser bastante raro.**

**Y bien, ahora la continuación de este escrito, y no solo de éste, también las otras, que por cuestiones académicas las dejé; no abandonadas, solo en mora.**

**Muy bien, gracias por su visita. Porque yo, ya regresé (que feo sonó eso) En todo caso, hasta la próxima actualización que será en pocos días, nos vemos.**

**PD: Me preguntó si aún se acuerdan de mí.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Dreams on a small daily**

~ Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué? Pasaron varios años desde que me entregaste aquel diario y hasta ahora no lo soportó, tan solo el volver a recordarlo me provoca un gran dolor en mi corazón, ya veo que decidiste olvidar el pasado, ¡no, mentira! solo me olvidaste a mí. ¿Acaso nunca fui una persona muy importante para ti? Dime ¿Por qué lo ocultaste todo este tiempo? Pero a quien habló, soy patético.

En verdad me hubiera gustado encararte frente a frente, sin embargo lo único que hice fue escapar de la dura realidad, estaba cegado por mi miedo… ¡bien lo admito! No solo fue miedo, fue también suplicio, ya lo había sentido antes… Jajá… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me rió de esta forma? ¿Qué es gracioso?... Estoy tan agitado después de correr por tanto tiempo y lo único que hago es solo reírme de mi triste realidad, soy en verdad patético. Lo único que me rodea en estos momentos son los grandes edificios de esta ciudad, mi cabeza está aún estremecida por el impacto que recibí hoy.

¿May es madre? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cuánto tiempo quería ocultarlo? Pero si ella es tan joven, apenas tiene 22 años ¿Cuándo fue qué sucedió esto? Miles de interrogantes azotan sin control mi débil mente, trataré de calmarme, ahora puedo identificar el lugar exacto en dónde me encuentro, estoy en una pequeña plaza de juegos ¡Qué irónico! Tan solo estar en este lugar provoca que deje caer una pequeña lágrima. Es tan fácil recordar a una persona cuando estás tan afligido que raramente se puede escapar de tus memorias.

— _¿Y cómo será el Líder de gimnasio de ésta ciudad?_

—_Pues…Mmm…Él debe ser apuesto, un gran hombre y sobre todo muy fuerte._

Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero… ¿Qué hago? ¿Vuelvo? No, me es imposible mirarla otra vez, ella ya rehízo su vida, es tan penoso de mi parte, pero yo también lo tengo que hacer. Simplemente llegue tarde ¡Ja!, qué manera tan ridícula de explicarlo, la oportunidad siempre estuvo ahí, no la aproveché, ¿me arrepiento? Claro que sí. ¿Puedo hacer algo? Si…tan solo necesito volver, sí, eso debo hacer, anteriormente dije que lo único que desearía fue verla feliz aun si no es conmigo, no me retractaré de mis palabras ahora, tal vez éste sea el verdadero significado del amor.

Odio, amor; estos dos sentimientos siempre están tan juntos que apenas puedo diferenciarlos ¿lo comprendo? No, pero aun así solo tengo que vencer mi miedo de despertar de este sueño que nunca se hará realidad.

(…)

Lento, no, el tiempo pasa lento aun si quisiera acelerar el paso no llegaría a tiempo, el sol se oculta lentamente, los tonos anaranjados del horizonte pronto serán reemplazados por la oscuridad que cubrirá todo el cielo, lo único que espero es el regreso de las estrellas y la luna. Pronto iré a verla.

(…)

— **¡Ash!… ¡Ash!**

El eco de aquella voz estalla en todo el lugar; olvidadizo, denso, estúpido, tengo tantos defectos que quizás sea la única persona en este mundo que no merece amar.

— ¡Serena!

Intento llamarla, ¿por qué solo pienso en mí? Ella posiblemente me estuvo buscando toda la tarde, y yo…no hice nada.

— ¡Serena!...Ser…

— **¡Ash! ¿Dónde estabas?**

El repentino abrazo de ella impide que siga llamándola, ella me sostiene por detrás; sus cálidas manos sujetan mi cintura, su rostro reposa en mi espalda. Ahora solo puedo esperar el término de mi suplicio.

(…)

Noche, al fin llega la noche, en todo este tiempo ella no me deja, solo el sonido de algunos pokémon a nuestro alrededor impide que el silencio invada el lugar, puedo imaginar lo que está pensando, posiblemente ella pensó que yo la abandonaría, la olvidaría, ya lo hice una vez ¿por qué no lo haría de nuevo? Quizás por simple que parezca, la idea de abandonarla es solo una ilusión, ¡es imposible! La única persona que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo fue ella, el tiempo no pasa en vano y tampoco aquellos recuerdos impregnados en los hermosos sueños que tengo.

— **¿Podemos quedarnos así para toda la vida? —**suavemente el susurro de aquellas palabras se refleja en mi rostro, compasión es lo que siento. Quizás quiera estar con ella por toda la vida, posiblemente mi corazón vuelva a demostrar que aun soy capaz de amar, pero… es imposible.

—Tengo que irme —Tosco, grosero, impaciente, además de egoísta, son uno de los tantos defectos que poseo, duramente podré redimirme algún día— Solo quiero que seas feliz, yo…— ¡Malditas lágrimas! ¿Por qué? Porque no soy capaz de alejarme; intenté tantas veces alejarme de la realidad para no poder sentir el dolor que lentamente envenenaba mi corazón, aun así fracasé. Pero solo yo, puedo hundirme en el propio abismo sin fin que creé— Serena…éste… es el fin de nuestro sueño…

(…)

Es tan solitario y penoso vagar por este lugar, que hasta los pokémon parecieran burlarse de mí, pronto llegaré a mi destino…pronto la noche será el único testigo de mi encuentro con la única y verdadera realidad. Pasos sigilosos pero precisos, no dudo, la ansiedad está controlada, al fin puedo enfrentarme con ella.

"Toc… Toc"

Fueron tantas veces las ocasiones en la que toque aquella puerta que apenas podía sentir el ambiente familiar y armonioso que se encontraba en aquel lugar, vagamente mis recuerdos me engañan una vez más.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres Ash?_

— _¡Vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija!_

¿Cuánto paso? ¿3, 2 años? La verdad no me acuerdo perfectamente, pero aquel día fue el inicio de todo esto…pero ya había comenzado hace bastante tiempo.

No me di cuenta, aun evocado en mis tristes recuerdos no me di cuenta que ella me miraba fijamente, tan hermosa como siempre pero… aquella luz de esperanza que despedía sus dos brillantes orbes zafiros desaparecieron. Ahora solo ella espera mi escueto saludo de regreso, sin embargo no sucede, son tantas las ganas que tengo de abrazarla y sollozar en su pecho que yo...yo no tengo más remedio que abandonar mis esperanzas y sin saber lo que realmente digo, ahora solo es mi corazón el que habla.

— ¿Estás arrepentida? ¡Por qué yo si lo estoy! Apenas puedo dejar de pensar en ti…yo…

— ¡Basta! ¡No sigas más! ¿Para eso viniste? Sabes muy bien que todo acabo, ¡no más mentiras! Por favor veté de aquí, porque tú ya sabes mi respuesta.

—¡NO! —no me importa lo tanto que ella me odie, tan solo quiero devolveré lo que ella me dio. — ¿Te recuerdas del diario que me diste? ¿Te acuerdas lo que dijiste aquel día? ¡Por qué yo, ahora si lo entiendo!

¡Por qué aun en mi cabeza existía el recuerdo de aquella tarde! ~

* * *

**Sixth Dream**

La llegada al pequeño pueblo de Terracota era lenta y tranquila, el ambiente cálido daba la bienvenida a las miles de personas que paseaban por todo el lugar, más aun, en todo ese contraste de personas, se podía diferenciar claramente al pequeño grupo de amigos que se encaminaban al fin de su travesía por Kanto, llenos de alegría para algunos, tristeza para otros, aquellas emociones se observaban en los rostros de todos ellos, pero aún más en la hermosa señorita del grupo, ella tristemente veía el paisaje cálido y amable que emocionaba a los miles de turistas a su alrededor.

Somnolienta y con ganas de dormirse ella aun trataba de verse lo más alegre que pudiese, sin embargo aquello no funcionó, el resto de sus amigos solo podía observar con pesar. Aun así todo tenía que terminar, al igual que empezaría una simple y sencilla promesa. Aquellas palabras danzaban por todo el aire, esperando ser pronunciadas.

_Together We'll Make a Promise_

Tristemente se iniciaba el último paso hacia el final, y así también, su primer y único amor que tendría en su vida. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño encuadernado rojo, unas pequeñas letras doradas adornaban la tapa. "Mi diario" eran las palabras escritas en aquel cuaderno que reflejaban las aventuras que alguna vez paso con sus más grandes amigos, aun en sus últimos días con sus amigos, ella pensaba si tal vez él lo pueda entender antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

(…)

¿Podía tan solo comprenderlo? No, era tan nuevo aquel significado que apenas sabia diferenciarlo, tan solo su ímpetu de querer seguir sus sueños a veces le detenía seguir creciendo como persona, Ash todavía era un niño; jugar con sus amigos, capturar pokémon, eran tantas cosas que alejaban a Ash del verdadero significado de crecer que apenas podía comprender el significado del amor.

Crecer no significa acaparar la mayor cantidad de experiencias que sean posibles, crecer significa más que eso, pero cada uno tenía que hallar su real significado, penosamente él lo aprendería más tarde, cuando todo ya estaba fijo.

No paso mucho para que llegaran al usual Centro Pokémon del pueblo, lleno de varios visitantes, entre los más destacados eran Coordinadores novatos; atraídos por el pequeño y peculiar concurso del pueblo, no había mejor forma de empezar su carrera en este mundo que ganar el concurso extra oficial de Terracota.

Viendo la gran caratula del Concurso, en unos cuantos segundos May realzaba sus ánimos, ella tenía las ganas de participar en dicha prueba, aun así, ella tenía una doble intención, ella tan solo quería una última batalla con él.

El entusiasmo de Ash no se hizo esperar.

— ¡¿Estamos listos no es así Pikachu?! —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación— ¡Por qué nosotros vamos a participar!

Tan solo faltaban unas pocas horas para el concurso, cada uno tomó su propio rumbo, Brock y Max se dirigían a la tienda de recuerdos, May por otro lado solo deambulaba por todo el pueblo buscando un lugar perfecto para dar el último toque a su diario, sin embargo no sería posible.

Sin nada más que hacer, Ash solo se enfocaba en su participación en el concurso, pensado y caminando a la misma vez, aquel chico pronto se acercaba a un pequeño bosquecillo que se encontraba a unos pasos de la plaza de la ciudad, alejado del tedioso bullicio de la ciudad ahora solo contemplaba el melodioso cantar de las aves que posaban en las copas de los árboles, pequeños Aimpom jugaban alegremente en las ramas de los árboles, y de vez en cuando unos cuantos intentaban asaltar las preciosas vallas Meloc colgados en éstos.

Su cara esbozo una sonrisa, caminó aún más tratando de seguir el paso de aquellos pokémon normales. En su intento frustrado, chocó contra la corteza de un gigante y centenario roble que se encontraba en medio del pequeño bosquecillo, la cual provocó que pequeñas hojas verdes cayeran lentamente al suelo, y a la misma vez atrayendo la atención de la hermosa niña que reposaba en el pie del roble.

—Auch, mi nariz —dijo Ash con una mueca de dolor, y frotándose su nariz. Su Pikachu de algún modo esquivó el choque, ahora ambos se encontraban recostados en el verde césped y contemplado el cielo azul, aun así no notaron que alguien los observaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Ash? —la pregunta causo sorpresa en el entrenador.

Rápidamente se levantó de un salto, intrigado de quien le hablaba, trató de identificar a la persona. Lleno de confusión, la persona a su lado le sonreía de manera amable, pero se podía notar la tristeza que tenía.

— ¡May! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó bastante alarmado, mientras trataba de enderezarse, su pequeña y particular gorra roja cayó, cualquiera otra persona lo recogería en el instante, pero él espero, su concentración era desviada al pequeño cuaderno rojo que sostenía su amiga en su mano derecha.

Se preguntaba porque él le miraba de manera tan curioso, quiso preguntar, pero tan rápido como lo intento ella se dio cuenta del pequeño objeto sostenido en su mano, trato de la manera más natural ocultarlo de los ojos del entrenador, pero fue tanto su nerviosismo que imprudentemente hizo caer su cuaderno, minutos de tensión se podía sentir en el entorno, nadie habló, nadie se movió: Pikachu solo miraba impasible la escena, quizás alguno de los dos esperaba que el otro actuara primero, pero la respuesta de ambos fue la más simple que hicieron hasta ahora.

Rieron hasta el cansancio, tanto que hasta tuvieron algunos dolores en sus vientres por tanta risa, luego ambos descansaron en el pie del viejo roble, veían de vez en cuando la gran cantidad de pokémon que pasaban por encima de ellos; alegremente jugueteando por las ramas, aquellas criaturas brindaban un pequeño espectáculo a los amigos, Pikachu también se unía a la pequeña exhibición, dejando así a ambos en completa alegría, aunque con claros signos de sufrimiento en el rostro de uno de ellos.

Lentamente después de algunos minutos ella se levantaba, cogió su pequeño cuaderno, ajusto su bandana roja y amablemente le tendía la mano a su amigo, él gustoso lo aceptó, olvidándose por completo lo sucedido anteriormente, retomaban su camino de regreso al evento principal del pequeño poblado de Terracota, no hubo más que silencio en el camino, de vez en cuando algunas personas miraban curiosas a la pareja, quizás fue el hecho de que May ya era una persona bastante conocida por el lugar, y no era en vano, sus brillantes actuaciones en el reciente Gran Festival de Kanto daban crédito a sus habilidades como Coordinadora Pokémon, sin embargo los murmullos fueron aumentando aún más conforme iban avanzando, Ash veía todo sin comprenderlo, su pequeño pokémon de su hombro solo afirmaba con un gran "Chaa" todo lo que la gente se preguntaba.

Simplemente ambos iban de la mano, tal pareja fueran.

(…)

Se inscribieron en el pequeño Concurso, ya sus amigos esperaban pacientes en las graderías del escenario, la llegada de varios Coordinadores colmaron por completo el pequeño cuarto de espera, Ash entre toda esa multitud solo esperaba el inicio del evento; fue así que el mismo hombre que les atendió en la recepción de inscripción, esta vez iba a funcionar como presentador y jurado junto con la enfermera Joy.

— ¡Muchas gracias por su asistencia al pequeño pero maravilloso Concurso de Terracota! —Anunciaba aquel hombre, lleno de felicidad por la multitud de gente aglomerada en las graderías — ¡Ahora, damos por iniciado el gran Concurso de Terracota!

Fue así entonces que daba por comenzado el Concurso, la gente vitoreaba a gritos cada espectáculo que veía; situaciones graciosas en ocasiones se presentaba, la gran mayoría eran novatos aspirantes a ser un Coordinador, pero aun así demostraban el verdadero significado de un concurso, sencillamente era deleitar al público con su **espectáculo **aun si a cambio recibían más risas que aplausos, pero era así este mundo a la que aquellos jóvenes y señoritas se encaminaban, era así el mundo de la coordinación.

Fue simple y fácil la participación de May, la gente se quedó maravillada con el espectáculo que presenciaron, su Eevee causo un gran revuelo cuando utilizó el ataque excavar que lleno todo el suelo de huecos, y de esos mismos orificios una bola sombra fue lanzada, creando hace una impactante ilusión de grandes y destellantes fuegos artificiales cuando salía en todo el escenario.

Ash fue el siguiente, quizás ahora se revertía la situación, él tomaría las enseñanzas de May; fue así que eligió a su Pikachu para esta primera ronda, lleno de confianza, ordenó a su pokémon que utilizara el ataque impactrueno y a la misma vez que utilizara ataque rápido, al combinar ambos ataques se formó unos grandes anillos compuestos básicamente de electricidad que revotaban por todo el campo, para controlaros el entrenador mando a su Pikachu que utilizara cola de hierro, y de esta manera llegó a controlarlas.

Después, todo se nublaba.

(…)

No importaba lo tanto que intentaba recordarlo, esa pequeña escena de alguna manera fue olvidada, pasaba el tiempo apresuradamente, lo único que ahora recordaba era que estaba sentado en un pequeño banco bajo las sombras de un árbol admirando el medio listón que recientemente acababa de ganar. Esperaba pacientemente la llegada de las 5 de la tarde, miró por última vez el reloj de su pokédex, 4:57 se levantó y se dirigió rumbo al viejo roble donde anteriormente se encontró con ella, camino solitariamente, no traía consigo a su Pikachu, no entendía la idea de May de que ellos tendrían que estar completamente solos, intuía de algún modo que se trataba del diario que alguna vez ella le contó, un diario que jamás le dejaría leer, ya que sus aventuras no tendrían un final.

Caminaba lentamente, el sol se ocultaba obligadamente por la noche que se acercaba, en sus vagos recuerdos por alguna extraña razón, recordaba la noche del baile en Portual, todo lo que paso después del baile, la noche que alguna vez él tuvo que dormir en la habitación de May, el día en que ambos fueron al cine, además de este día en que su calvario empezaba.

Se detuvo por algunos minutos, creyó que se perdía en la gran cantidad de recuerdos que tenía, frotó su frente con suavidad y reanudo su paso, esperando que esto nunca más le vuelva a suceder.

Al llegar, contempló sin decir una sola palabra al pequeño ángel en frente suyo, May vestía un gran vestido blanco cual fuera una novia esperando en el altar, vaciló un poco, Ash se encontraba perplejo, dudo un momento, pensaba si era bueno interrumpir a su amiga, ella se encontraba sentada en el verdoso césped, su espalda reposaba en la corteza del centenario árbol, su cabello se alzaba victorioso sobre las pequeñas ráfagas de aire que atravesaban el lugar, sus manos empezaban a ojear las páginas de su encuadernado, ella estaba sumida en la lectura, de pronto el sonido de una pequeña rama rompiéndose la despertó de su pequeño letargo.

Y ahí estaba, parado con la expresión nerviosa, parecía que maldecía mentalmente a la pequeña rama debajo de su pie, no había sentido tanto nerviosismo en su vida como la tenía ahora, simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—H-Hola —saludo con dificultad.

Ella hizo caso omiso al escueto saludo de su amigo, y de nuevo se sumergió en la lectura.

—Hola —se volvía a escuchar, pero sucedió lo mismo.

Ash meditaba la siguiente acción que iba a realizar, se acercó un poco más a su amiga, tanto que tuvo la osadía de estar codo a codo con ella, May solo veía entre risas opacadas por ella misma la actitud de su amigo. Con el rostro totalmente enardecido, las manos temblando, y tartamudeando de vez en cuando, Ash por primera vez había caído bajo los encantos de una chica.

Pronunciaba con dificultad, quiso decir un simple "Te ves bien" Brock siempre le decía que halagar a una chica es lo primero que se debe hacer, pero para Ash este era un nuevo concepto. Jamás se había sentido así, su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal, pero como cualquier otra persona que no conocía lo extraño, él solo trataba de huir.

—P-Para que me llamaste —finalmente iba al grano del asunto.

Levemente soltó un suspiro, miró a su amigo con una sonrisa, se levantó, y lo primero que hizo fue entregarle el pequeño diario a Ash.

— ¿Por qué me lo entregas? —preguntó con timidez y a la misma vez negando que le entreguen el diario.

_Sus aventuras no tienen qué terminar de esta manera._

Trató de no llorar, lo había imaginado tantas veces en su cabeza que ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, minutos después de que ambos ganaran el festival, ella preguntó sin miedo a Ash si ambos podrían estar juntos para toda la vida. La respuesta del entrenador fue bastante sencilla. "Solo quiero que no te detengas en cumplir tus sueños" Fue tan concisa su respuesta que May no preguntó más. Todo término, Ash aún seguía siendo un niño, lo único que ella dijo antes de irse fue que le esperaría en el viejo roble a las 5 de la tarde, y luego se fue corriendo tratando de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se dio la vuelta para que su amigo no le viese llorar, y habló con la voz entrecortada y apagada.

—Quiero que recuerdes todas nuestras aventuras —dijo entre lágrimas sofocadas, lo dijo engañando a su corazón, provocando cicatrices que difícilmente sanarían, tenía miedo, pero ya lo había decidido, se volteó y encaro directamente a su amigo.

—Pero tú dijiste que nuestras aventuras jamás terminarían —respondía, recordando la primera vez que vio el diario. Perturbado por lo que pasaba él creyó que esto era el fin de su amistad; la cual no quería perder, lo entendía así, o eso creía.

—Solo quiero que me recuerdes, nada más, yo siempre seré tu amiga —volvió a mentir, pero que más podía hacer, era difícil admitirlo, se enamoró de un **amante de los pokémon** y todo eso era su mundo, nada más le importaba.

Mostrando una sonrisa falsa, solo agradeció a Ash por su presencia, no añadía nada más, después, cruzo los pies, inclinó levemente su cabeza, sus manos levantaban su hermoso vestido, esperaba un último baile. Con el rostro pálido, él aceptó, puso aquel diario en su mochila, se acercó, colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, la otra la puso en su cuello, ambos danzaban silenciosamente, más que alegría había cierta pena.

Susurros por parte de ella se escuchó, aquellas palabras eran ahogadas por las repentinas ráfagas de aire que abatían a ambos, hojas llorosas del viejo roble caían una vez más, alrededor de ellos una gran cantidad de pokémon se reunían, componían melodiosamente un bella canción que ahuyentaba al silencio, él tan solo se quedó callado, enajenado del verdadero sentimiento del amor, solo agradecía el último baile que tendría con ella en su vida.

(…)

La noche se acercaba, al igual de la gran nave que llegaba al puerto, la gran cantidad de pasajeros esperaban pacientemente la llegada de su transporte, pero un poco más lejos, un grupo de amigos se acercaban lentamente, ya Max se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido al intentar seguir alargando su viaje con sus amigos: May también comprendía lo equivocada que estaba, no quería perder la hermosa amistad que tenía con Ash, era así que ambos se iban a su región natal.

Recibían con asombro el pequeño paquete de alimentos que Brock les dio, subían las gradas de acero del barco, no había marcha atrás, lo último que ella recordaría seria la gran sonrisa en su rostro que él le mostro ese día.

Entre recuerdos nublados por el olvido se escuchaban claramente una promesa.

—_Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos._

— _¡Claro! Siempre lo seremos_

—_Es una promesa._

—_Nuestra promesa._

_(…)_

Lo recordaba perfectamente, había pasado un año y medio desde que la vio la última vez, se sentía alegre que ella vendría a la región de Sinnoh "Siempre es bueno encontrarse con viejos amigos" decía, pero él comprendería que ya no era como antes.

La Copa Wallace iniciaba, los tres amigos participaban, pero Ash se mantenía algo confuso, la actitud de May hacia él había cambiado, un pequeño regalo de May hacia él, una pequeña muestra de que ambos aún tenían sus listones juntos fue lo único que ellos hicieron juntos, más esas pequeñeces le molestaban un poco, pero desde ese momento siempre mostraba una actitud falsa y mentirosa con sus amigos; siempre alegre y decidido, aparentaba serlo, sin embargo nadie notaba que era todo lo contrario, desde que ella se fue ese día de Kanto, él jamás volvió a ser el mismo, curioso que él trataba de ser un ignorante en el amor, se engañaba a sí mismo, pero a la misma vez buscaba desesperadamente afecto, y lo encontraba en sus amigos y pokémon, más nunca supo cuando fue que verdaderamente se enamoró de May, lo extrañaba con todo su ser, lloraba todas las noches esperando a que ella viniese; en una ocasión tuvo el valor de llamarla, le mencionó del gran torneo organizado por Wallace, además que su preciado listón era oficial para todas las regiones, no lo dudo, ella pronto vendría. Fue así que un día cuando Brock, Dawn y Ash esperaban en un Centro Pokémon de paso, ella llamó, dando así los detalles de la hora de llegada, todos creyeron a excepción de Ash que May vendría por su propia cuenta pero era una simple equivocación.

El campeonato se daba con tranquilidad a excepción de una noche, él lo escuchó, era tan claro y verdadero que difícilmente lo negaría.

—_Dime May, debe haber alguien que te espera en Johto ¿no es así?_

—_Puede que sí o puede que no._

_¡Mentira! Dime, te guardaré el secreto._

_No lo sé Dawn, es un secreto, él no quiere que nadie sepa de nuestra relación._

_Te prometo que no se lo contare a nadie._

_Está bien. Es Drew_

Cayó lentamente al suelo, apoyo su espalda en la pared, trató de aguantar el impacto emocional que venía, más solo se quedó en completo silencio, aquella noche comprendió que todo lo que alguna vez tuvo entre sus manos lo perdió, y sus ganas de sollozar fueron aplacadas en las hojas de un diario. Aquella noche no durmió, sus ojos aun cansados leían hasta la última página de aquel diario, y justo al llegar a la última hoja, fue cuando lo descubrió todo.

Al final solo resolvió que llorar no le serviría de nada, no, ahora se trataba de otra persona esperando a que un día todo vuelva al principio, esperaba que su sueño se haga realidad, aun sabiendo la dura realidad que enfrentaría.

Al día siguiente con una personalidad falsa, Ash y sus amigos daban la despedida a May, al igual que hace un año, la misma sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, ahora solo esperaba que dé inicio a su sueño.

Lentamente él volvía a la realidad.

* * *

**DOS DÍAS DESPÚES**

Quise alguna vez remediar mis errores del pasado, tuve el descaro de ser alguna vez el héroe de mi propia historia aun sabiendo que yo era el villano, jugué a placer con los sentimientos de mis amigos, los manipulé a gusto y también los boté como trapos sucios cuando ya no los necesitaba; siempre pensé que llegar a ser maestro pokémon era mi sueño, pero en realidad me engañaba a mí mismo, traté de todas formas conseguir mi sueño utilizando a mis pokémon, pero tarde o temprano todo esto iba a explotar, y lo hizo; me descontrolé por completo, perdí mi cabeza, mandé al diablo todo lo que alguna vez tuve entre mis manos, lo perdí todo: amigos, pokémon, a ella, pero por alguna razón tú no me abandonaste.

Serena, tú fuiste la luz que me dio la esperanza de seguí viviendo, sufrías en silencio todos los días después de mi encierro en vida en aquella pequeña cabaña que compramos, tan solo yo no quería hablarte, pensaba que no era merecedor de tu cariño, es por eso que cada vez que me iba solo esperaba que te fueras y dejaras en paz a este pobre desgraciado, pero paso todo lo contrario, seguiste perseverando, y aun peor, me volviste a encontrar con aquel diario.

Aun recuerdo el día en que te hice esa promesa.

—_Si ella no viene, entonces yo me casaré contigo._

Promesa que duramente podré cumplir lo lamento pero…

— **¡Ash!**

**¿Qué fue eso? ¿Tan solo fue una pesadilla? Me asusté demasiado, espero que jamás pase eso, él lo prometió, y confió en él, quizás solo deba dormir un poco más, mañana me casaré con él, sé que él llegará, y pronto todo terminara en un final feliz… para nosotros dos.**

**Ash… te amo…**

_._

.


	7. Last Dream

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Dreams on a small daily**

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi después de mucho tiempo, y tal como me lo esperaba, lo encontré enfrentando una batalla con nada menos que Violeta; Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte, aún seguía con las mismas ganas de cuando lo conocí, siempre con la sonrisa en alto, además de cumplir con la frase que me dijo aquel día. "Nunca te rindas".

Al día siguiente, después de su pelea de revancha, ambos junto con Clem y Lem iniciamos nuestra aventura por Kalos y la verdad, es que yo nunca quise que se terminara. Aun así, cumplí con el pequeño sueño que tenía desde que era pequeña, aquel día lo atesoraré por el resto de mi vida.

Mis afligidos y llorosos ojos empiezan a derramar pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas, aún sigo durmiendo en mi pequeño cuarto, hace tan solo unas horas que arribé a Kalos, ya realice todos los preparativos para el pequeño evento que tendremos Ash y yo el día de hoy, aún falta que él regresé de Hoenn, pero espero que llegué a más tardar por la tarde; antes, me sentía adolorida por no poder cumplir con el pequeño deseo que tenía, el plazo de nuestro matrimonio se tuvo que postergar; debido a que aún ambos estábamos en Hoenn, pero gracias a mi madre lo pudimos retrasar por dos días, aunque lo único que temó es la poca asistencia de nuestros invitados, ¡pero no importa! Con solo que esté Clem y Lem además de la madre de Ash y la mía, me quedo bastante conforme.

Hoy es 9 de agosto, y por alguna rara razón me siento triste, no debería de ser así, quizás esté algo acongojada por la pesadilla que tuve hace algunos minutos atrás, debería olvidarlo; no más tristeza, ¡hoy seré la persona más feliz del mundo!

Mientras me alisto, el pequeño pokémon a lado mío se acerca, sin duda se trata de mi adorable Fennekin, hace bastante tiempo que no le veía, pensando y agitada en los arreglos de mi matrimonio descuide demasiado a mi amiga, con cuidado le abrazo.

—El día de hoy es un día especial para ambas ¡Fennekin, demos todos lo que tenemos!

Muy bien, empecemos con el pie derecho éste día, aunque la verdad, sigo un poco afligida; me miró en el espejo, al frente de mí se encuentra un chica con los ojos llorosos, la cara pálida y un rostro tristemente infeliz. El tiempo no pasa en vano, aun así debo dar lo mejor de mí misma, no importa la situación en la que este, siempre debo de seguir adelante, tal como me lo enseño mi Ash.

(…)

Cansada y ocupada; sip, no hay mejores palabras para describir lo ajetreada que estoy está mañana, mi madre llegó cerca de las 8 AM. E inmediatamente sin siquiera darme un respiro, me arrastra de un lugar a otro. "Tenemos que ir al salón de belleza" "¿Te queda bien el vestido?" "Espera, ¡ese peinado no te va bien!" Y son un sinfín de cachivaches que me dice mi madre a cada momento, no creí que casarme fuera todo un lio, aun así. "Nunca te rindas".

Y finalmente después de muchas horas de arduo esfuerzo, ¡estoy lista! Aunque ciertamente yo no hice nada, mi madre con lágrimas en sus ojos me halaga diciendo: "¡Qué no hay mujer más linda que ti!" Por un momento vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo; la chica deprimida y triste que había en la mañana se fue, pero a cambio apareció una hermosa señorita tal cual cuento de hadas, faltan exactamente 2 horas para que dé inicio el compromiso, está planificado para las 4 PM. Cerca de una pequeña catedral a unos cuantos pasos de la plaza central de ciudad Luminalia. En estos momentos me encuentro en la casa de mi madre, esperando a que lleguen mis padrinos.

(…)

Pasó un hora y aun me encuentro esperando la llegada de mis padrinos, por un momento me siento en paz conmigo misma, junto con mi Fennekin y mi siempre molesto Fletchling ¡ah! Y también mi Rhyhorn que mira por la ventana, esperamos tranquilamente en la sala de mi casa, mi madre fue a la iglesia a ultimar los últimos detalles del matrimonio, algunos dirían que estoy sola, pero teniendo a mis amigos a mi lado nunca lo estaré. Pero aun así, no dejo de preocuparme, la tonta pregunta de si él vendrá o no azota con crueldad mi cabeza, duda y miedo es lo que siento. "¿Qué hare si él no viene?" "¿Podré soportarlo?" ¡No! Deja de pensar en esas cosas Serena, me debo calmar, yo confió en él, y aún más después de lo que me dijo en Hoenn.

* * *

— _Serena…éste… es el fin de nuestro sueño… Yo… no puedo estar contigo._

— _¡No! ¿Aún lo recuerdas no es cierto?_

—_Yo sé que te hice una promesa pero…_

—_Ash, no se trata de la promesa que me hiciste, yo de ninguna manera te obligaría a estar conmigo para toda la vida, no importa que hasta ahora solo estábamos juntos solo por un promesa, ¡no! De ninguna manera…_

—_Serena yo lo entiendo pero… no podemos estar juntos…yo…_

—_Aun amas a May ¿no es cierto?_

—_Y-Yo…_

— _¡Respóndeme por favor!_

—_Sí, es verdad que aún lo amo, pero también sé que ella no quiere estar conmigo, tristemente desperté de mi sueño, si, lo sé, esto ya se venía venir desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no lo quise reconocer, es por eso que yo no merezco estar con alguien…_

—_Mientes._

—_Pero Serena…_

— _¡MIENTES! Todo lo que dices es mentira, no importa lo tanto que intentes alejarte del dolor que te causa la perdida de May, nunca podrás hacerlo si no lo enfrentas frente a frente, es por eso que te mientes a ti mismo, quieres estar con alguien y nunca más caer en la soledad en la que alguna vez estuviste sumergido, yo siempre estaré contigo, aun si tú me odias por hacerlo…_

_Nunca te rindas…_

* * *

Levemente soñé despierta, es verdad, no debo preocuparme más por el asunto, él vendrá, tal como me lo dijo él en aquel momento.

* * *

—_Cierto, como pude olvidarme de aquella frase, siempre estuve escapando de la verdadera realidad para no seguir sufriendo, y aun así fracasé, pero hubo alguien que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo…yo no lo quise admitir, es más, me molestaba tu cercanía y sin embargo tú estabas a mi lado...No sé lo que de ahora en adelante nos depare el futuro pero, Serena te pido por favor que retornes a Kalos…_

* * *

"Yo regresaré en dos días, después de todo, tengo una promesa que debo cumplir" Esas fueran las últimas palabras que me dijo y es así que estoy aquí, esperando su llegada.

(…)

"Toc…Toc"

¡Hasta qué al fin llegaron! Aunque estoy algo molesta por su tan demorara llegada aun así, estoy feliz de verlos de nuevo después de mucho tiempo, lentamente me dirijo a la puerta, estoy algo ansiosa 3-2-1.

— ¡Hola chicos!

—Lo lamento, no fue mi culpa. En serio, no creí que mi invento fuera a estallar, solo quería… (Bla, bla y bla)

—Hola Serena.

—Hola Clem, te ves muy hermosa —ignorando por un momento la disculpa de Lem, veo a la preciosa niña en frente mío, tan risueña como siempre. Estoy muy agradecida de que ambos aceptaran ser nuestros padrinos de boda.

—…Y espero que me disculpes por mi tan prolongada llegada, yo en verdad…

—Shh…—por un momento veo a la persona más inteligente que haya conocido en mi vida —Está bien Lem, te perdonó, pero no te perdonaré si no me llevas en este mismo instante a la iglesia.

—No te preocupes, en unos minutos estaremos llegando con mi nuevo inven…

— ¡Nada de inventos Lem! Haremos tal como lo acordamos

—Bueno, como tú digas *suspiro*

Y con un abrazo entre los 3, nos fuimos hacia la iglesia, y tal como me lo esperaba de mis amigos, ellos me sorprendieron una vez más, es curioso que me llevaran en un gran y majestuoso carrusel blanco llevado por 4 hermosos Rapidash y por extraño que parezca el conductor de tan peculiar movilidad es Clembot, no me extrañaría que la causa de su retraso fuera debido a la ingeniosa idea de Lem en hacerle enseñar a su Clembot conducir una carreta, sin duda, tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo.

En el camino, la conversación entre nosotros es muy amena, hay muchas cosas que queremos contarnos después de mucho tiempo, aunque la verdad ninguno de los 3 quiere tocar el tema de la llegada de Ash, pero eso no impide que le preguntara a mi querido Lem, si él ya tiene una novia, pero rápidamente él desvía su mirada, además que Clem trata de contenerse sus ganas de reírse.

—Así que ya tienes novia ¿no Lem? — me encanta cuando Lem se pone demasiado nervioso. — ¿Y? — le miró aún más, se pone rojo como un Magmar.

—Bueno, este…si…no, no… no…digo si…

Aun con el pasar del tiempo, ellos no cambiaron en nada, me preguntó si yo en verdad cambié demasiado en estos años, pero eso no cambiara que nosotros 3 junto con Ash somos los mejores amigos. Después de unos 20 minutos llegamos a la hermosa catedral, antes de llegar por un momento casi me muero de la risa, es de suponer que Clembot debía de abrir la puerta como todo un caballero -o eso creo- sin embargo al llegar a la iglesia ocurrió lo impensable (quizás no sea tan impensable) Clembot tuvo un cortocircuito, y se descompuso en el acto.

— ¡Hermano! Cuantas veces te he de decir que dejes tus inventos en el olvido —y tal como me lo esperaba, Clem regaña a su hermano una vez más.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Creí que ya lo había solucionado.

—No tienes remedio hermano, ahora debes de escoltar a Serena, o dejaras ¿Qué nuestra bella princesa bajé sola?

—Eh…no, yo me encargo.

Con las manos aun temblando, con una mirada seria, Lem abre la puerta, me entrega su mano, por un momento puedo ver lo tanto que ha crecido, el elegante traje oscuro le da un tinte de sofisticación sin duda alguna, ya no usa lentes, puedo ver con claridad su rostro, no me sorprendería que varias chicas estén detrás de él, aunque esa decisión es para Clem, que al igual que su hermano es una linda señorita, haciendo gala de su vestido rojo y manteniendo su infaltable sonrisa y por si fuera poco, en su pequeña cartera trae consigo a Dedennde aquella niña es realmente hermosa.

No puedo esperar más, acompañada de mis amigos, lentamente entramos a la hermosa catedral adornadas de varias rosas rojas en la entrada, además de algunos conocidos esperándonos en la entrada; hay varios invitados que asistieron, me sorprende mucho, no creí que vinieran todos. Este será el mejor día de mi vida, y espero que jamás terminé, no quiero que este sueño terminé, no, yo no lo quiero, aunque esa decisión no depende de mí…

_Vagamente aun recordaba el día que comenzó mi felicidad y así también, el triste y sombrío recuerdo del cambio drástico de Ash…_

* * *

**Last Dream**

Después de su viaje por Sinnoh, pasaron 3 años.

Su mirada estaba fija en su objetivo, no lo dudó más, el siguiente ataque definiría todo, su poderoso Greninja esperaba los órdenes de su entrenador; al frente, un Dragonite con un ímpetu incomparable hacia lo mismo. Los bullicios y gritos de la gente reunidas en el estadio fueron otra vez divididas, aun no sabían a quién apoyar; ambos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos, fue un batalla de 5 estrellas, tal como lo diría un Conocedor Pokémon, los comentaristas callados solo esperaban el ataque que definiría al ganador de la Liga de Kalos. Impaciencia en algunos, nerviosismo en otros, la gente pedía a clamores que se dé por acabado el tremendo espectáculo que observaron, para ellos, ambos eran merecedores del tan codiciado trofeo, pero para los entrenadores que estaban en el campo de batalla, ese insípido trofeo de oro no valía la pena, saber quién de los dos era el mejor que el otro, esa era su única satisfacción.

Aunque verdaderamente, uno de ellos quería ganar más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, lo había intentado tantas veces que ahora no se permitiría perder una vez más, no, ya no más. La gente presionaba con más vigor, entre gritos e insultos advertían que de una vez inicien el último ataque, mas apropiadamente llamado: "El ataque de la victoria."

Trató de apaciguar el gran bullicio existente, trató de ser uno con su pokémon, al final, lo consiguió, imaginaba el mundo totalmente en blanco, nada más que él y su rival, además de sus criaturas guerreras que darían su vida en el campo de batalla si así lo decidieran sus entrenadores. Una sonrisa nacía en su rostro, estaba preparado para comandar a su pokémon hacia la victoria, pero por el otro lado, su rival esperaba el movimiento de su oponente, conocido como un verdadero estratega, él analizaría y contrarrestaría el ataque de su adversario en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Tenía todo calcurado. "Ataque, contraataque y ganar." Esas 3 palabras retumbaban en su cabeza; esperaría el ataque de su rival, luego lo devolvería el ataque y finalmente ganaría. Codiciado plan el que tenía, no en vano le llamaban el "Estratega ambulante".

El entrenador del pokémon de agua apretó sus puños, fijo su mirada al frente, y lentamente pronuncio las palabras para acabar toda esta batalla.

— ¡Greninja, usa Shuriken de Agua! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La criatura de agua una vez escuchado la orden de su maestro; acometió sobre su rival a una gran velocidad tal ninja fuese, en sus patas delanteras comprimió el agua en forma de un shuriken, al propio estilo de su entrenador, él lo atacaría de frente.

Solo sonrió por la tremenda estupidez de su rival. "¿Por qué ataca de frente?" pensó. La gran velocidad del tipo agua era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para su Dragonite que a duras penas lo podía igualar; sin embargo la pelea estaba en sus bolsillos, la diferencia de poderes era incomparable, su Dragón sería el más favorecido si se daría una colisión de ataques, lo analizó en cuestión de segundos, acomodó sus lentes y luego ordenó.

— ¡Híper Rayo!

El pseudo- pokémon legendario inmediatamente alistó el ataque de tipo normal.

— ¡Ash Ketchum yo gané! —gritó seguro de su victoria, rió de manera estruendosa al ver los pocos metros para que ambos ataques colisionaran, pero olvido un gran detalle que paso por alto; el ataque de su oponente no era dirigido a su Dragonite, justo antes de que el Híper Rayo impactara al tipo Agua/Siniestro éste colisionó su Shuriken contra el suelo, provocando que varios escombros de tierra, se levantaran y así chocando con el ataque de tipo normal — ¡Maldita sea! ¿A dónde se fue?—exclamó y se preguntó a la misma vez, lo había analizado con suma tranquilidad, no estaba equivocado que el tipo al frente suyo, se caracterizaba por ser demasiado osado y atrevido; en muy pocas ocasiones utilizaba su cabeza para realizar estrategias como lo hizo ahora, sin duda él estaba aprovechando al cien por ciento las habilidades de su pokémon.

Podía ver el miedo en el rostro del hombre llamado como "Estratega Ambulante" la cortina de humo impedía ver el escenario, pero su Greninja desde lo más alto del escenario alistaba otro Shuriken de agua, pero aun no daba por hecho su victoria, inmediatamente el hombre de lentes mandó a su pokémon batir sus alas y así eliminar la nube de polvo existente en el campo; lo despejó, la sonrisa en su rostro era inigualable, de ninguna manera se dejaría engañar de nuevo, divisó a su enemigo, justo como él lo pensaba, un ataque por los cielos se daría, no dio tiempo para que alisté el famoso Shuriken de agua, rápidamente ordenó a su pokémon que volara a una gran velocidad, quizás en la tierra fuera demasiado lento, pero en los cielos era veloz.

Ash pensaba que todo esto había acabado, faltaba pocos segundos para que su pokémon fuera eliminado, se maldecía entre dientes lo tan cerca y a la misma vez lo tan lejos que estaba de ganar. Pensó que la cortina de humo le daría el tiempo suficiente para que su pokémon alistara su ataque más poderoso, sabía perfectamente que un ataque directo era imposible, pero uno hecho sorpresivamente era efectivo, aun así, solo miraba sin hacer nada; El dragón volando sobre los cielos, alistaba su último ataque: "Ala de Acero".

_Él solo miraba sin hacer nada…todo había acabado…_

— _**¡Ash. No te rindas!**_

Aquella voz sonaba en todo el lugar, para él era inconfundible aquel grito, buscó entre la multitud de personas a la hermosa niña que le daba ánimos, lo encontró, tal como una hermosa flor nacida en la primavera, Serena era el rayo de luz que iluminaba el sendero de la victoria para el entrenador. Las delicadas manos cruzadas y rogando al cielo para que él ganará, un cara preocupada aparecía en su rostro, pero…ella sabía que Ash aún no daba todo de sí mismo. Él lo comprendió.

— ¡Yo seré el ganador! —Dijo señalando a su rival — ¡Greninja, Hidrobomba!

Captó lo dicho por su entrenador, entendió que esto no era la manera de terminar su osada travesía de Kalos, fue él su primer pokémon de la región de Kalos, y será él, el pokémon que le dé el codiciado título de campeón.

Su agilidad era increíble pero aún más, sus ganas de salir victorioso; tan solo era cuestión de segundos para que impactaran; una gran ráfaga de agua fue lanzada justo en el cuerpo del Dragón/Volador y a la misma vez, unas esplendorosas alas plateadas casi partieron por la mitad al famoso y espectacular Greninja. La gente se levantaba de sus asientos, con una cara de incrédulos observaban como ambas criaturas caían al suelo sin ningún control; pero solo uno de ellos cayó de manera brutal. El famoso estratega no hizo nada para salvar a su compañero, pero por el otro lado aquel chico que lo consideraba como un estúpido sin remedio, puso su físico para apaciguar la caída de su amigo, ahora se preguntaba quién era el verdadero estúpido.

Dudaba, se negaba a levantar ambas banderas, el árbitro no sabía qué hacer, ambos pokémon yacían en el suelo sin signos de levantarse, sería él el responsable absoluto de la decisión, un empate significaría un verdadero insulto para la gente que se dio cita para la batalla, ellos si o si esperaban festejar al ganador y olvidar al perdedor, así era ésta clase de finales deslumbrantes. Por último, decidió que esto sería un fatídico empate…pero no fue así.

Levantase como un guerrero épico, aquellas heridas en su cuerpo no eran nada, tal vio el asombro de su entrenador, la valiente criatura se alzó con la frente en alto, demostrando que no había pokémon más fuerte y poderoso que él… no había otro ganador que él. No había otra perdida para el joven Ash Ketchum, que a sus 18 años, era el campeón de la liga de Kalos.

La bandera roja fue levantada, el equipo rojo comandado por el joven Ketchum era el ganador de esta final. En lo más alto del escenario, la gran pantalla reconocía a Ash y sus seis pokémon como campeones

Pikachu, Greninja,

Charizard, Talonflame,

Sceptile y Sylveon.

**Ask Ketchum de pueblo Paleta ganador de la Liga de Kalos**

Con los ojos llorosos aquella niña sentada junto con los hermanos Clem y Lem, no sabía porque lloraba, y a la misma vez sonreía; el Pikachu entre sus manos huyó de ella para así encontrarse con su amigo, ella hizo lo mismo, burló la escueta seguridad existente en el escenario, unos cuantos oficiales la perseguían, no le importó, tan pronto como llegó al escenario se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo de la infancia, felicitando por su victoria, ella sollozó en su pecho. La gente se conmovió por el espectáculo observado, aplaudía sin parar, tal como una final de telenovela, ellos miraron a la pareja reunida en el centro del campo.

—Ash, lo hiciste, lo hiciste, tu sueño por fin se ha hecho realidad.

—No, yo no hice nada, fue gracias a mis pokémon y en especial a ti.

Los medios de prensa se aglomeraron alrededor del reciente campeón, preguntaban de todo sin pelos en la lengua, básicamente invadían sin permiso el espacio personal de ambos jóvenes, tal fue la lluvia de preguntas que apenas Ash las podía responder, pero había una que le causaba más zozobra que nunca

Uno de los reporteros pregunto:

—Joven Ketchum ¿Es acaso la chica de su a lado su novia?

Aquel reportero esperaba la respuesta, mientras en su pequeño librito esperaba anotar las posibles declaraciones del reciente, consagrado Campeón de Kalos.

— ¿Y? — esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

Serena se alejó un poco del abrazo de su amigo, trató de aclarar la situación, más Ash solo afirmó con un rotundo si la pregunta.

—Sí, ella es mi novia.

Lo dijo con la cara enrojecida, las manos sudando y temblando, no era lo mejor forma de confesarse a una chica, lo sabía, pero aun así, era inevitable darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Serena, alguna vez los quiso ignorar por completo, fingiendo ser un despistado; pero aun siendo así, ella persevero, y con esmeró logró sembrar los frutos, Ash por fin dejaba de ser un niño, comprendía que hacerse pasar por uno ya no valía la pena, pero erraba profundamente, aun no estaba preparado para lo que vendría después.

Ella creyó haberlo oído mal, lo pensó así, sin embargo Ash estaba seguro de las palabras que dijo anteriormente, esta era la pura realidad, lo abrazó sin darle oportunidad al campeón y luego con un profundo beso, ambos sellaron su compromiso.

— ¡¿Qué?! — se preguntaba Lem, mientras miraba en la pantalla arriba de él el beso que se daban Ash y Serena.

Miles de espectadores lo miraban alrededor del mundo, entre uno de ellos, había una hermosa señorita mirando el reciente evento de Kalos en un Centro Pokémon de Petalburgo, sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos un pequeño objeto plateado con hermosas cintas bordeados de color amarillo, al parecer solo tenía la mitad, la otra lo tenía el chico de la pantalla que daba un beso a su novia…

— ¿Estas segura de querer ir?—preguntó el hombre a lado suyo. Mirando de la misma forma el beso del reciente campeón y su novia.

Ella tan solo se quedó callada, dejo de sostener el objeto entre sus manos, y lentamente se iba del lugar…

_Tan solo espero que él soporte la verdad, como yo lo hice ahora…_

(…)

El encuentro con los miembros del Alto Mando y campeona Dianta se pactó a principios del mes de agosto, Ash solo tenía dos semanas para prepararse para el encuentro, más no vaciló en aprovechar todo ese tiempo que le quedaba en entrenarse día y noche, no fue sencillo pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo con los escasos días que tenía, además que no estaba solo; la unidad de Lem, Clem y Serena de algún modo hacia renacer las fuerzas al entrenador, su equipo ya estaba listo, sería el mismo con el que ganó la liga anteriormente, la proximidad de la fecha del encuentro se acercaba, pero antes de aquello, justo un día antes del compromiso del actual campeón de la liga, se realizaba un pequeño evento denominado: "Conozca a nuestros héroes" En la noche del primero de agosto, la crema y nata de la alta sociedad fue reunida en un gran palacio cerca de ciudad Luminalia, bastaba ver las semejantes figuras reunidas allí para darse cuenta que no era en vano el título que le ponían al evento; constaba en hacer conocer a la gente ordinaria y común lo tan cerca que pueden estar al lado de sus estrellas, aunque verdaderamente era un intento burdo de atraer personas al peculiar tipo de competencia que Kalos llevaría a cabo en estos meses, eran: los Concursos Pokémon.

Bastaba ver el poco interés de la gente acerca de este tipo de concurso, aunque la gran región se caracterizaba por ser deslumbrante por su belleza y simpleza, la mayoría de la gente no sabía reconocer el majestuoso espectáculo que brindaba un coordinador pokémon y eso para la los miembros de la alta sociedad era imperdonable, reuniese allí coordinadores de todas las regiones; profesionales, gente de elite y también simples personas que alguna vez ganaron un Gran Festival, entre ellos, varios conocidos por el actual campeón de la liga.

Vestía un traje bastante formal, oscuro, acompañado de un moño negro; así se veía Ash, en medio de la gran mesa colocada en medio del majestuoso salón, a su lado, yacía una hermosa señorita, con adornos de rosas en su cabello, además de un vestido coctel rosa bastante caro, ella era la novia del campeón, miradas furtivas y lascivas de varios hombres se dirigían a la señorita a lado del campeón, ya no eran niños, ellos ya debían de comprender como funcionaba este mundo.

Sonrisa en lo más alto que podía, Ash saludaba a cuanta persona se le acercaba, realizaba un autógrafo de vez en cuando, no lo había notado, pero él también era un chico codiciado por las doncellas alrededor de él, sin duda, ambos eran la comidilla de la gente reunida allí.

Entre las clases altas de la sociedad de Kalos, se encontraban: Duques, Archiduques, Barones y un sinfín de títulos que se ponía a Líderes de Gimnasio, Elite 4 y personas sobresalientes de la multitud.

Solo algunas personas eran capaces de entrar con sus respectivos compañeros y una de las afortunadas fue una hermosa señorita que junto con su Piplup trataba de encontrar al reciente campeón; no estaba sola, claro que no, allí, junto con ella, viejos amigos se encontraban una vez más, esperando volver a ver a su amigo oriundo de Kanto.

Con todo el trajín de la fiesta, difícilmente se podía observar cuando era el comienzo de ésta velada, quizás solo esperaban la llegada de alguien, el reloj marcaba las 9 en punto, fue ahí cuando las luces se apagaron repentinamente, fue allí que la alfombra roja fue puesta en el rígido suelo de mármol; preguntas se hicieron escuchar, algunas personas se sobre exaltaron por el repentino apagón, algunos, trataban de buscar el mejor sitio posible para poder ver a la persona que venía a pasos lentos, ya lo sabían. "¡Semejante entrada, debe ser él!" Decían algunas voces.

Pronto, una pequeña rosa fue lanzada en lo alto del gran salón, la mirada de varios fue desviada a aquella rosa; tan cegados en el espectáculo, vieron como aquella rosa se convertía lentamente en una Roseria, y al mismo tiempo, las luces se encendían nuevamente revelando a los jóvenes que tanto esperaban: Drew de la Rousse y May Balance.

La mirada del campeón fue dirigida directamente hacia su antigua compañera de viajes, nadie lo sabía, pero esta noche iba a cambiar drásticamente la actitud de Ash; se vendría abajo el sueño que trabajó por mucho tiempo, se revelaría la verdadera actitud hacia sus amigos, y aun peor, el inicio de su pesadilla.

La noche del primero de agosto lo recodaría para siempre, lo escrito, escrito está. Al igual que las hojas de un diario, esa noche alguna vez fue escrita, al igual que los días pasan sin misericordia, hubo a veces en el que el tiempo se separa de la realidad, dando así el nacimiento del sueño eterno, eterno pero doloroso.

"_Simples páginas de un viejo diario pueden a veces hacer realidad tus sueños, pero también a veces solo son simples fantasías alejándonos de la verdadera realidad."_

* * *

—Si ella no viene, entonces yo me casaré contigo.

Promesa que duramente podré cumplir lo lamento pero…siempre te mentí, no lo quise aceptar pero lo hice, ya sabes lo que paso aquella noche; simplemente exploté, traté de ser amigable en mi estancia en Sinnoh, lo hize y funcionó. En Unova me comporté de una manera más infantil, hasta el punto de volver a cuando empezaba mis días como entrenador y aunque me costó demasiado, logré engañarlos. Pero toda esa racha de suerte alguna vez tenía que terminar, lo sabía pero no sabía cuándo iba a suceder.

Kalos, era el nuevo destino para mí, estaba seguro que lo haría de nuevo pero no contaba con encontrarme contigo nuevamente; curioso y a la misma vez misterioso, no lo comprendo aun, pero, atesoraré los recuerdos que alguna vez vivimos por nuestro viaje en Kalos junto con Lem y Clem; te lo agradezco mucho. Pero a la misma vez te pido perdón, yo…en verdad me hubiera gustado estar contigo ahí, y que ambos, dijéramos: "Acepto" Pero yo…lamentablemente dejé de existir en la realidad; el miedo me invadió una vez más, al punto de escribir mi propia muerte, lo único que pediría es que te alejes y te olvides de mí, ya que…solo vivo de los sueños…

* * *

16 de agosto, es lo que marca mi calendario pegado en la pared: pasó una semana y yo aún no quiero salir de éste encierro en vida; lo pensé, traté de buscar razones para que él diera ese punto final a su vida, todos dicen que es un accidente, yo no lo creo así. ¡No, es mentira! Yo no lo quiero aceptar, pero debo ser fuerte; aun tengo algunas cicatrices en la mano del cuchillo con el que me quise intentar quitar la vida; poco después de que entrará a la capilla de la iglesia, se sentía un ambiente tenso, nadie quiso mirarme a la cara; Lem y Clem trataban de saber lo que sucedía pero nadie dijo nada, es así que mi madre junto con la madre de Ash indagaban con gritos al pequeño oficial de policía. "¿Que sucedía?" Me preguntaba, si era cuestión de esperar, no había problema por mí, esperaría todo un año si fuera posible, pero el repentino grito del policía dejó mis sueños pisoteados.

— ¡Él está muerto!

La gente ahí me miraba, esperaba lo que yo haría. "¿Pero que haría en un momento como éste?" "¿Llorar?" "No lo sé" lo único que hice fue quedarme quieta, y después no recuerdo nada más, posiblemente me haya desmayado. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente me encontré en mi cama, sola, ni siquiera mi Fennekin estaba ahí, no lo pensé demasiado pero fui directo a la cocina, pude escuchar algunas voces pero no me importo demasiado, y lo primero que quise hacer es clavarme ese cuchillo, pero fallé; rápidamente Lem me lo arrebato, él no estaba solo, mi madre, Clem y mi Fennekin también estaba ahí, no lo sé, pero tal vez perdí la noción de la realidad, siento como si esto fuera un sueño del cual quisiera despertarme, pero no creo que se haga realidad.

A veces siento que sueño con él, quizás sea éste el único medio con el que me comunique con él, quizás lo sea, aun así, cada mañana él me dice lo mismo, nada cambia, es como si quisiera que lo olvidara por completo, pero ¡YO NO QUIERO! Quizás la respuesta que estoy buscando se encuentra en las páginas de un viejo diario, quisiera volverlo a encontrarlo como la primera vez que lo hice.

Quizás algún día lo vuelva a encontrar y cambiar todo a mi antojo…eso espero…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Y bien, me apareció haber utilizado en demasía la actitud que tomó Serena en este capítulo, sin embargo, esa es mi opinión. **

**Los hechos ya se dieron, el escenario ya está preparado para los personajes, aun así, tuve bastante dificultad en realizarlo o mejor dicho escribirlo, ¿puede ser confuso? Si, pues en ciertas partes es así, no lo niego, pero tomó el rumbo de unos de mis autores literarios favoritos, espero que me comprendan, y, si alguien se pregunta que esto se terminó…pues no, claro que no, fiel a mi estilo –si lo tengo- esto para todos ustedes recién empieza; gracias por sus visitas y comentarios, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Gracias.**


End file.
